


I wish my girlfriend were more like you

by 25NaMi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25NaMi/pseuds/25NaMi
Summary: This is my 3-rd story and will be a NaMi, also with a start of NaZa.This will be a high school story.





	1. Prologue

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

This is my 3-rd story and will be a NaMi, also with a start of NaZa.

 This will be a high school story.

 Before the start of the story I wish to say a few things.

First, the end of Fairy Tail was good for me, no Nalu, which I hate, and no LaMi or Miraxus, which I hate also.

Second, again about the end of Fairy Tail, it also leaves room for a continuation which I hope will happen and will end with Natsu and Mira married with kids.

Third, I saw that the few NaMi shippers that were on this site have decreased lately, fact which sad the most. I hope that in the future it will be more NaMi fans on this site and together let’s make NaMi the best ship in Fairy Tail

**Let’s start**

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

Now a presentation of the three principal characters

Natsu Dragneel

Age: 18

Father: Derek

Mother: Yamira 

Brother: Zeref (older)

Passions: sport, music, jokes, fun and love

Dislike: school and bullies

 Erza Scarlet

Age: 18

Father: Acnologia

Mother: Irine

Passions: school and discipline

Dislike: sport, music, jokes, fun and bullies

Mirajane Strauss

Age: 18

Father: Emir

Mother: Cyntia

Brother: Elfman (younger)

Sister: Lisanna (younger)

Passions: school, music, jokes, fun and love

Dislike: bullies

Next time in: **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 2 (First day of last year: a new friend and the same old problems)**


	2. First day of last year: a new friend and the same old problems Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for reading
> 
> 2: I decided to make the first day in more than one part.
> 
> 3: The name of this story comes from a song; can you guess what song and what band? If you do maybe I will give you a reward ………. hahaha just kidding if you know the answer pm or comment

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 2 (First day of last year: a new friend and the same old problems Part 1)**

I don’t own Fairy Tail

**Let’s start:**

Location: Los Angeles, California, USA

At Natsu’s place

At the Dragneel mansion, which was an expensive three store house, with an exterior pool, a garden and a garage, Natsu Dragneel was sleeping in his bed.

7:00 RING RING the alarm clock was ringing very loud and Natsu slowly woke up.

‘O crap,it is already 7 and is Monday, the first day of my last year, I have to get up and have breakfast’ thought Natsu, the 18 years old student of Fairy High School. He changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

He went to the dining room where he found his mother and his father having breakfast.

„Good morning mom, dad!” said Natsu trying his best to show some enthusiasm but failing miserably.

„Good morning” said his dad, Derek Dragneel, who is now enjoying his life after he has retired from Dragneel Company and named his older son as his successor.

„Morning honey” said Yamira as she watched her son taking a seat at the table and start eating.

„I see that you are ready to go to school” said the mother with a smile on her face, hoping that Natsu would start to love going to school, at least a little bit, even in his last year.

„Yes” said Natsu like a robot without sentiments about school.

„At least there you will see Erza since yesterday you couldn’t see her.” said Yamira with a little aversion in her voice because she doesn’t like Erza as her son’s girlfriend or his future wife, as Erza liked to describe herself.

„Yeah don’t remind me about her attitude yesterday!” said Natsu with an angry voice. Yamira and her foundation had a repartition of food, clothes and toys for the children in need. Erza refused to come and help, she went shopping.

„What will you do about her son?” asked the mother with a tone of concern in her voice.

„I don’t know” said Natsu. „It’s clear that our relationship has come to a point where we only hurt each other. But for the old time’s sake, I think I will give her one last chance.” said Natsu trying to figure out what he wanted from his relationship with Erza. „I mean her jealousy has reached a point which has become almost irrespirable. Her constantly asking for me to give everything to this relationship and her not giving anything instead.” continued Natsu as he thought of the bad and good things of his relationship with Erza.

„Just leave her, go and find a girl who will love you and treat you as you deserve” said his mother, but she was interrupted by his father

„I don’t think you should interfere in our son’s and our daughter-in-law relationship. Let them solve their problem and get married” said the father clearly encouraging his son and Erza’s relationship.

„Mom! Dad! Not now!” said Natsu „By the way, where’s nii-chan?” continued the pink-haired son trying to change the subject.

„He left early for work” said the mother with a smile on her face.

„Then I should go as well” said Natsu as he left the house.

Then he went to the garage, he took a car, Astor Martin to be precise, a gift from his mother on his 16th birthday, and he drove to school without a call or stop at Erza’s place.

At Mira’s place

6:00 RING RING

‘It’s already 6 o’clock, alright time to go to school and meet my new school mates’ Mira was thinking as she woke up from her sleep; she changed to a yellow dress which showed her goddess body. She skipped breakfast and went to get the bus at 6:30 and arrived at school at 7:00.

At Erza’s place

7:00 RING RING

‘Ok time to wake up, get to school and make peace with Natsu. I have to find a way to apologize to him after yesterday’ Erza was thinking as she chose what clothes to were.

After 40 minutes Erza finally has chosen to wear a white blouse and a blue skirt. She went down to eat breakfast alone and went to school driving her car.

At the school

Mira arrived at 7:00 and waited for the teachers to give her the schedule. The headmaster said to her that a student would show her the school, so she had to wait.

Natsu arrived at school at 7:20 and went for his schedule and then the headmaster asked him to give Mira the school tour and he accepted.

“Hello, you must be the new student. My name is Natsu Dragneel” said Natsu to Mira and he couldn’t help noticing that she was very beautiful, like an angel he thought.

“Hello I am the new student, my name is Mirajane Strauss but my friends call me Mira and so should you” said Mira with a smile on her face. He is kind of cute too bad that he is probably taken.

“Let’s go to show you the school” said Natsu to Mira

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 3 (First day of last year: a new friend and the same old problems part 2)**

 


	3. First day of last year: a new friend and the same old problems part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 3 (First day of last year: a new friend and the same old problems part 2)**

 

**Last time**

„Let’s go to show you the school” said Natsu to Mira

**Let’s start:**

„But, first we should compare our schedule to see if we have classes together” said Natsu smiling to his new friend.

„Okn let me see” said Mira as she took the boy’s schedule and compared it to her own; then she smiled widely and said „We have the same classes all week” continued Mira shocking Natsu with her announcement.

„Ok then, I think we should stay together as desk mates. What do you say?” asked Mira

 „Yes, we will” said Natsu ’I hope Erza will not get too mad about this’ thought Natsu

Then he and Mira started the tour of the school. He showed her the classes, the gym, the sport’s field, the eating hall, the baths, the library and the storage closet. The tour almost ended since they were at the park when Mira’s stomach made a noise, embarrassing her.

 „Let me guess, you skipped breakfast?” Natsu asked Mira and then continued „Why don’t we go to the cafeteria and you eat something on my treat” continued the boy.

„But…” Mira tried to protest but Natsu took her hand and went to the cafeteria and ordered something to eat for Mira.

After recovering from the shock, Mira thanked Natsu and then asked him.

„You said that your last name is Dragneel, do you have something to do with Dragneel Company or Dragneel Foundation?” Mira asked with a smile of curiosity on her face.

„Yes, my family owns them both. The Dragneel Company COO is my elder brother Zeref-nii-chan and my family owns 90% of the company. The Dragneel Foundation COO is my mother; it was formed by my father, as a gift for my mother, and it helped millions of people in need, especially children. I help there when I can, as a matter of fact, today I will go after school there to help mom with something.” said Natsu with a sentiment of pride regarding his elder brother and his mother.

„Wow” said Mira; she was surprised, not because Natsu had something with the Drageenl Company and Drageenl Foundation, but because a rich boy like Natsu helped the children in need instead of doing something else with his time. That impressed her very much.

„Why did you ask?” Natsu said to Mira

„Well, you see, my father works for your brother as the new marketing director. And my mother is your mother’s new principal assistant at the foundation. So, I wanted to know if my new friend had something to do with that. It’s something bad about that?” asked Mira worried that she may have made some mistake.

„No, it is nothing bad, I was just curious why you asked. By the way, would you like to go with me and see my mother at the foundation after school?” Natsu asked her with a smile trying to ensure her that everything was fine.

„If it doesn’t bother you, I will go with you at the foundation after school.” said Mira with a smile.

„No, you are not bothering at all, so we will go after school. By the way, why did you skip breakfast?” said the boy.

„I go to school by buss, so I didn’t have time to eat breakfast” said Mira.

„I have an idea: what if I take you to school?” Natsu asked Mira surprising her with his question.

While waiting for Mira’s answer, he pressed further

„Look, I am trying to help you to go to school in time without skipping breakfast. Think about it as a friend trying to help another friend. Why are we friends if we don’t help each other?” Natsu said to Mira trying to put up a puppy dog face.

„If your family and girlfriend don’t mind I will…. go with you at school.” said Mira accepting his offer eventually.

„My family will not have anything against it and about Erza, I will deal with her. So where are you living?” said Natsu to Mira. ‘He is taken, as I thought, that’s too bad. I am starting to like him, but I will stay close to him, it is not bad to have a friend like him, willing to help me after a few minutes; he is so nice and kind-hearted’ thought Mira.

Mira gave Natsu her home address, he thought for a few moments and he said:

„I will come to pick you up at 7:20, we’ll reach the school at 7:40 – 7:50. Does it sound good to you?” Natsu asked the girl in front of him.

„7:20 is fine Natsu-kun” said Mira adding a suffix to his name and kissing him on the cheek as a thank you.

„Ok, I will see you every morning at 7:20 then. By the way, we should go back to school Mira-chan” said Natsu and looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:45.

Natsu paid the bill. And they went back to school. On the road to the class they encountered Erza...

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 4 (Last chance: We’ve gone too far to give up now)**

 

 


	4. Last chance: We’ve gone too far to give up now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Thank you for reading
> 
> 2: for those of you who are wondering if they are from Japan or no, they are not, but their ancestors were; they live the American dream and you know the rest is history.

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 4 (Last chance: We’ve gone too far to give up now)**

**Last time:**

Natsu paid the bill. And they went back to school. On the road to the class they encountered Erza...

**Let’s start**

“Hey Erza!” said Natsu

“Hey Natsu! Who is she?” asked Erza with a tone of jealousy in her voice

“Sorry, I forgot to introduce you two, she is Mirajane Strauss my new desk mate” he said looking at Mira and then he looked at Erza and said “She is Erza Scarlet….. my girlfriend”

“Nice to meat you, I am Mirajane Strauss you can call me Mira” said Mira

“Likewise, I am Erza Scarlet, Natsu’s future wife” said Erza. When Erza said Natsu’s future wife he rolled his eyes and Mira didn’t like what she heard. Then Mira and Erza shook hands.

“We should go to school” said Erza “We will talk about us after the first class” continued Erza and she went to her class and so did Natsu and Mira.

At the first class

Natsu and Mira chose a desk in the front and waited for the teacher to come.

“You and Erza don’t have classes in common?” asked Mira

“We only have three one Tuesday and two on Wednesday” answered Natsu

“I am sorry” said Mira

“You don’t have to. We (AN: Erza and Natsu) don’t have much in common. You can say that we are like fire and ice” said Natsu leaving an astonished Mira processing the information.

Then the teacher came to class and things went normally.

After the first class at Erza’s office

Erza was in her student council president office when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” she said.

It was Natsu who wanted to talk about their relationship.

“Natsu take a seat” said Erza

“First, I want to talk about yesterday, second, about our relation and third, about Mira. Ok?” said Natsu seriously.

“I am sorry about yesterday” said Erza

“You are always sorry; you never want to do something that I want. You want to do only what you like” said Natsu

‘Wow, he is really pissed off’ thought Erza

“You shouldn’t promise something you can’t keep. I was counting on you yesterday. But I made it somehow, without you, so don’t worry. From now on I don’t want and don’t need your help at the foundation, I will found somebody else.” Natsu said making things clear for Erza.

“Fine, if that is what you want.” Erza said to Natsu

“I wanted your help for two reasons: first, to help more children and second, to spend more time with you. But this only got us arguing, fighting and breaking up, we shouldn’t do this anymore, so we will not fight about this, Ok?” Natsu explained his point of view to Erza

“Ok, I agree with you. My family and I will help only with donations” Erza said. Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

“Now that we agree with that, about our relationship, give me a reason why I shouldn’t end it right now.” Natsu said to Erza

“I know that is too much for me to ask you for one more chance, but please, we’ve gone too far to give up now. I promise you that this is the last chance I ask for. If I screw things up one last time you can break up with me and I will let you go and be happy with another girl. Just please, one more chance” pleaded Erza with tears in her eyes.

“One last chance, Ok I will give you one last chance, but you will have to cut the jealousy; if you do that we may still have a chance” said Natsu

“I promise, no more jealousy, I will accept your friends, even if they are girls, your sport career and your music, just please kiss me and tell me everything will be alright.” Erza said to him.

Natsu kissed Erza on the lips and said

“About Mira, she will be my desk mate in every class and you will not have a problem with that, right Erza?” Natsu asked Erza

‘I have a problem with that, but for now, I will play along until I will find a way to deal with her’ thought Erza

“Yes, I will not have a problem with that” Erza answered Natsu’s question.

“I will take Mira to school and back home because she doesn’t have a car and I want to help her. Do you have anything against that, Erza?” Natsu asked Erza.

“Not at all, it is a very nice of you to help her, Natsu” Erza told Natsu and kissed him one the cheek.

“I will ask her to help me with the work at the foundation. What do you think?” Natsu asked the final question of the test that he had prepared for Erza in order to see if her jealousy would kick in and make clear that Mira was his friend and he would not give up on her.

“If she wants to help, go for it” said Erza ‘Maybe she will sabotage herself and I will win just like that’ thought Erza

“I love you” said Natsu ‘she is really trying her best, maybe this will work out pretty well’ thought Natsu.

“Me too” Erza responded and they kissed.

“Can we see each other at your place tonight after your work at the foundation? It has been a while since we made love, hasn’t it?” Erza asked with a lust in her eyes.

“Yes at 20:00, but now I have to go to class and so do you” said Natsu kissing Erza and both existed the office and went to their classes.

On Natsu’s road to sport he encountered Mira

“Natsu-kun, let’s go together to sport” said Mira and Natsu nodded his head and they went at sport together.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 5 (An angel’s help)**

 


	5. An angel’s help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 5 (An angel’s help)**

**Last time:**

“Natsu-kun, let’s go together to sport” said Mira and Natsu nodded his head and they went at sport together.

**Let’s start**

When they arrived, they changed to their sport equipments. Natsu wore his soccer equipment and Mira wore her cheerleader equipment.

When Natsu saw Mira, he remained astonished by her beauty.

‘You love Erza, so why are you so amazed by Mira?’ Natsu questioned himself

‘He looks so good, no bad Mira, he is taken and you must think of him as a friend, nothing more’ Mira thought

“Natsu-kun, can I ask you a personal question?” Mira asked as she sat with Natsu on a bench.

“Of course you can, Mira-chan” said Natsu with a smile.

“Why you and Erza didn’t kiss when you saw each other this morning?” asked Mira.

“Well, to answer your question, we were in an argument, but we solved it and decided to give us one more chance. If it doesn’t work now, there won’t be another chance.” Natsu answered Mira’s question

‘So they have problems, let’s find out what kind of issues they have’ thought Mira.

“If it is not too much to ask, what kind of problems do you two have?” asked Mira, hoping to find out the real problem.

“Well, for a start, she is very jealous, she has reached a point that I am not allowed to talk or have others girls around me, as my friends” said Natsu.

‘She really has big problems if she is that jealous’ thought Mira

“I don’t want to be a problem to you, so if I cause you problems it’s better not to see each other again” said Mira with sadness in her voice

‘I really hope that I will not have to stop seeing you because of her, if I don’t see you again because of her, I will hate her for the rest of my life’ thought Mira

“No, Mira-chan this is last chance, I explained to her if she didn’t give up her jealousy, this would be over in a moment and for good” said Natsu.

‘At least I will his friend’ thought Mira

“That’s good! Any other problems?” asked Mira

“Yes, she always promised to help me with the foundation, but she never came because she had something else to do, something that was either stupid or foolish” said Natsu.

‘This is my chance to repay him for helping me’ thought Mira

“If you need help at the foundation, I will help you when I can, only tell me about it first” said Mira

“I help mom every Monday and Friday and during the special events. If you want to help me, I will be happy.” asked Natsu.

“I will gladly help you, so no problem ok?” said Mira with a smile that could cheer up your day no matter how sad you were.

“You have more problems with Erza?”  Mira asked

“Yes, she doesn’t approve my soccer and music career.” said Natsu.

“You sing? Wow I want to hear you sing.” said Mira

“Yes, although my bend is in hiatus now I can sing for you sometime if you want.” said Natsu

“Yes I want. I like music very much I can’t live without music. I listen to music everyday” said Mira playing with her hair.

‘I like the way she is playing with her hair, I wish Erza did the same and I wish she loved music at least a little’ thought Natsu

“Yes, I love music as much as you, but Erza doesn’t like it, she said that it was a waste of time to listen to music or sing. She thinks the same about having fun and making jokes” said Natsu.

“You need to have fun, not always work” said Mira.

“Yes, you can say that she is addicted to work and she is always very strict” said Natsu.

“We can have fun for her instead” said Mira with a smile.

“You are right” said Natsu with a big smile.

Then the practice started, both Natsu and Mira did well and got a good start with their team mates.

After that the classes went well. In the breaks Natsu, Mira and Erza were together. Natsu and Erza kissed when they met and when they departed. Mira laughed at Natsu’s jokes; they were having fun and Erza remained serious. These actions made Natsu think I wish Erza were more like Mira.

At the end of the classes Natsu and Mira went to the foundation to help the children.

When they reached the foundation they went to his mother’s office and there was not only Natsu’s mother Yamira, but also Mira’s mother Cyntia.

After the presentations were maid and the children explained everything about their relation and wish to help each other, their mothers were happy that their children had become such good friends so quickly.

‘I wouldn’t mind if Mira will be my daughter-in-law, she is far better than Erza’ thought Yamira

“You are ok with Natsu helping Mira go to school” asked Cyntia.

“Yes, if he hadn’t proposed it, I would have done it” said Yamira with a smile.

Then Cyntia relaxed and watched the two children work for the foundation.

After two hours of work Natsu and Mira left the foundation. Natsu left Mira home and went home himself.

Preparing for Erza’s arrival

At 20:00 Erza showed up at Natsu’s house and….

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 6 (A night of love and passion)**

 

 


	6. A night of love and passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for reading
> 
> 2: This chapter will contain a lemon.

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 6 (A night of love and passion)**

**Last time:**

At 20:00 Erza showed up at Natsu’s house and….

**Let’s start**

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu and Erza went to his room upstairs and started to kiss each other.

 Natsu pushed Erza on the bed and kissed her with passion and lust. He then unbuttoned Erza’s blouse and took it off leaving her in red bra. Erza then took Natsu’s shirt off leaving him topless.

“Let’s see what is hidden behind this bra” said Natsu as he took Erza’s bra off.

Then he squeezed Erza’s breast and kissed her neck. After that he took her skirt off and she took his pants off.

“Let me please you first” said Erza as she took Natsu’s boxers off.

She started to suck Natsu’s dick, since this wasn’t their first time, she knew what to do and after 20 minutes Natsu came over her face and tits.

Then Natsu started to lick her pussy and after a few minutes he used his fingers too, not too long after that Erza came all over Natsu’s face.

Natsu then put himself at her entrance and penetrated her slowly first then with more force and speed. After half an hour of fucking in doggy stile they were at their limits.

“Natsu I am coming” said Erza as she came all over Natsu’s dick.

“Me too” said Natsu

“Don’t do it inside” said Erza, he pulled it out and came all over Erza’s abdomen.

**Lemon ends here**

Erza started to pick her clothes.

“What are you doing?” asked Natsu

“I am getting dressed so I can go home” said Erza

“Why don’t you stay to sleep with me?” asked Natsu

“No, we have school tomorrow, I will sleep home so I can wear different clothes when I go to school” said Erza as she kissed him and left without saying I love you.

Natsu got dressed and ran after her, but it was in vain. So he went to dining room where his brother and mother were.

“Let me get this right, she left you after you two had sex, right?” asked Yamira causing Natsu to be embarrassed and Zeref to look away.

“We both have school in the morning” said Natsu trying to find an excuse for Erza’s behavior, but he only found this lame excuse of school in the morning.

“She and you could sleep together and you could have gone to school tomorrow. But she chose to leave you alone and go back to her house to sleep. Now tell me, what excuse she used this time. Same old crap about to the fact that she can’t go to school wearing the same clothes. This is beyond lame because you two could stop at her house and she could get changed, but she chose to leave you alone God knows why” said Natsu’s mother.

‘Wow, mom doesn’t let go a chance to hit Erza, she must really hate her’ thought Zeref.

“Yes, she said this, but I don’t think that is a …... excuse …….. I think……... it’s something that she really felt” said Natsu trying to reply to his mother’s attack on Erza, but he didn’t have a good excuse for his girlfriend’s behavior.

“Natsu, honey, when you love someone, you do anything for that person. But she only thinks of her and you always have to make a sacrifice for her. I am sorry honey, but this is not love, it is slavery. You both have to give something for this to work” said Yamira to Natsu and then turned to Zeref and said: “Right Zeref?”

“Yes, right mother” answered Zeref not wanting to be in the bad side of his mother

“See, your brother agrees with me. What do you have to say?” said the mother waiting for an answer from Natsu

“Well, she gave up her jealousy and accepted my soccer and music career. This has to count for something, doesn’t it?” Natsu asked his mother.

“The fact that she acts like a normal person and not like a crazy bitch doesn’t cont. Now tell me, when she did something that you want, not the other way around?” asked Yamira causing Zeref to sweat and Natsu to think of something to say, but he didn’t find an answer.

“I am right never. Yes, Natsu” said his mother

“Yes, you are right” said Natsu admitting that his mother was right about his relationship with Erza

“A girl like Mira would never do something like this” said Yamira with a smile on her face when she said Mira.

‘Wow, mom has found someone to replace Erza and is Emir’s elder daughter’ thought Zeref who knew his new director family because of the research he made when he hired Emir.

“What has Mira-chan to do with this?” asked Natsu.

‘He added chan to her name and he asks what she has to do with this. My little brother has started to like her, but he doesn’t know yet. I will stay out of this, I don’t want to be caught in the middle’ thought Zeref.

“Come-on you said <<Mira-chan>>. Tell me that you don’t want a girlfriend like _Mira-chan?_ ” said Yamira.

Natsu didn’t answer, but he thought about his mother’s question all night long.

That was how Natsu’s first day of the last year ended, with him thinking about Mira and without him knowing that she was thinking about him as well.

The next morning

‘Why have I thought about Mira-chan all night when I am in love with Erza? I should think about Erza, not Mira-chan’ that was in Natsu’s mind.

He woke up, got dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of white pants, ate breakfast and went to pick up Mira.

When he reached Mira’s house she and her brothers were there waiting.

“Hello! Natsu-kun I hope you don’t mind if my brother and sister come with us, do you?” asked Mira.

“Hello! Mira-chan, not at all, get in” said Natsu.

After that Mira went in sitting the front seat of the car, Lisanna and Elfman went to the back seat of the car.

He started the car to go to school

“So who are they Mira-chan?” asked Natsu

“He is my brother Elfman” said Mira pointing to Elfman

“Nice to meat you, I am Elfman Strauss” said Efman

“Likewise, I am Natsu Dragneel” said Natsu and shake hands with Elfman.

“Natsu-kun you should watch the road, please I don’t want to have an accident” said Mira with concern in her voice.

“Sorry Mira-chan, I will be more careful, ok” said Natsu with a smile and thought ‘she said please and with concern in her voice, not with rudeness like Erza. What is wrong with me? Why I keep comparing Mira-chan with Erza?’ Natsu finished his thoughts.

“She is Lisanna, my younger sister, she is the youngest of us all” said Mira pointing to Lisanna to finish the introduction of her family.

“Nice to meat you, I am Lisanna Strauss” said Lisanna.

“Likewise, I am Natsu Dragneel” said Natsu with a smile.

After that they started to chat about different subjects.

When they reached the school Elfman and Lisanna went to their classes leaving Mira and Natsu alone.

After that Natsu and Mira went to the classroom.

“Natsu-kun, since we have plenty of time, why don’t you sing a song to me. I would like to listen how you sing, please” said Mira with a pappy dog face and a tear in her eyes.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 7 (Balance of power)**

 

 

 


	7. Balance of power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 7 (Balance of power)**

**Last time:**

“Natsu-kun, since we have plenty of time, why don’t you sing a song to me. I would like to listen how you sing, please” said Mira with a pappy dog face and a tear in her eyes.

**Let’s start**

“A song ok, I will sing to you, let me think a little” said Natsu as he thought a little and then he said “I know: I will sing for you: Bruno Mars <<Just The Way You Are>> how does that sound?”  Natsu asked Mira.

“Ok lets hear it” said Mira

Natsu started to sing:

 Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

 

[Verse 1:]

 Oh, her eyes, her eyes

 Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

 Her hair, her hair

 Falls perfectly without her trying

 She's so beautiful

 And I tell her everyday

 Yeah

 

 I know, I know

 When I compliment her she won't believe me

 And it's so, it's so

 Sad to think that she don't see what I see

 But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"

 I say,

 

[Chorus:]

 When I see your face (face, face...)

 There's not a thing that I would change

 'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

 Just the way you are (are)

 And when you smile (smile, smile...)

 The whole world stops and stares for a while

 'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

 Just the way you are (are).

 Yeah

 

[Verse 2:]

 Her lips, her lips

 I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

 Her laugh, her laugh

 She hates but I think it's so sexy

 She's so beautiful

 And I tell her everyday,

 

 Oh you know, you know, you know

 I'd never ask you to change

 If perfect's what you're searching for

 Then just stay the same

 So don't even bother asking if you look okay

 You know I'll say,

 

[Chorus:]

 When I see your face (face, face...)

 There's not a thing that I would change

 'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

 Just the way you are (are)

 And when you smile (smile, smile...)

 The whole world stops and stares for a while

 'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

 Just the way you are (are)

 

 The way you are

 The way you are

 Girl, you're amazing (amazing)

 Just the way you are (are)

 

[Chorus:]

 When I see your face

 There's not a thing that I would change

 'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

 Just the way you are (are)

 And when you smile

 The whole world stops and stares for a while

 'Cause, girl, you're amazing

 Just the way you are

 

 Yeah

Mira listened Natsu singing and she was amazed by the way he sang.

Natsu, on the other hand, didn’t understand why he chose this song. It was too romantic it was supposed to be sung to the one you love, not to a friend.

“Wow, Natsu-kun you are very good at singing” said Mira and she kissed him on the cheek.

He put his hand over the cheek that Mira just kissed and thought at his mother’s words ‘Come-on you said <<Mira-chan>>. Tell me that you don’t want a girlfriend like _Mira-chan_?’

Then the class started.

 During the classes Natsu couldn’t stop himself from taking a few looks on Mira from time to time.

One the lunch break

Natsu and Mira were eating together.

“Natsu-kun, why are you sad?” asked Mira

“Erza couldn’t join us” said Natsu

“I am sorry Natsu-kun” said Mira

“No, you don’t have to be sorry. I am used to the way she always turns me down” said Natsu thinking how the balance of power between Mira and Erza has turned from Erza to Mira because of Erza’s always turning him down.

‘Why she would turn him down like this? It is clear that she loves him, but he is not her priority right now maybe because she thinks that he would love her forever and vice versa; if I would be his girlfriend I would spend as much time with him as I could’ thought Mira

“What is the reason why she is not here with us?” asked Mira

“She said that she had to work for her future career” said Natsu

‘I know that your career is important, but so it is love and a guy like Natsu, you don’t find that every day. You find someone like Natsu once in a lifetime and you should make everything that you could not to lose him. If she continues this way, he will break up with her and when that happens I will be there to comfort him’ Mira thought

“Maybe she will come tomorrow, you don’t have to lose hope” said Mira.

“Thanks, you are such a good friend Mira-chan” said Natsu

‘She is such a kind-hearted and good person, unlike Erza, that never showed something like this. What is wrong with me? Why do I compare Mira-chan to Erza? Maybe it’s because when Erza failed Mira-chan excelled and I didn’t find a flaw in Mira-chan. The entire good plus goes to Mira-chan and all the flaw goes to Erza’ thought Natsu as he realized that he started to like Mira more than Erza because the latter kept ignoring him and only thought of herself.

“Why is your band in hiatus Natsu-kun?” asked Mira trying to change the subject.

“Two members are missing right now Gray, who is in a scholar change program and will be returning next month, and Elisa, who left the school” said Natsu to Mira

“What is your band’s name?” asked Mira

“Fairy Tail” responded Natsu

“Who is in your band Natsu-kun” asked Mira

“Well Simon is one in charge with the drums, Gray and his girlfriend Juvia are on the guitar respective on the claps. Me and a girl are the solists” said Natsu

“I know is a lot to ask, but when the band is reunited, you all could listen how I sing, maybe I can be a part of the band” said Mira

“Ok we will listen how you sing, if we like it, you will be the second voice of the band, ok” said Natsu with a smile.

“Thank you” said Mira and kissed Natsu on the cheek for the second time this day.

Natsu thought ‘I am not falling in love with you, am I?’

“Natsu-kun we should go to class” said Mira snapping Natsu out of his thoughts and both went to the class.

The day went well for both of them.

Same could be said for the week.

With each passing day Natsu was drawn by Mira’s light and pushed away from Erza’s darkness.

Today was Saturday and Natsu was with Mira at the park; he, Mira and Erza were supposed to spend the day at the park, but Erza said that she had something to do and didn’t come at the park.

Natsu and Mira started the trip to the park by playing some games with some kids at the park. During this trip Natsu observed that Mira liked children very much and her helping the foundation confirmed that Mira loved children as much he did. ‘She would make a great mother, unlike Erza’ thought Natsu

Then they went for a nice walk on the park.

At the lunch

Natsu and Mira went to a nearby restaurant to eat something.

“This food is good” said Natsu

“Yes, you know something, I can cook as well. Why don’t you come someday at my place and I will cook something for you in return for everything you have done for me?” said Mira with a smile.

“Ok, I will come someday to taste your incredible food” said Natsu ‘Wow she knows how to cook she will make a good wife’ thought Natsu

“How about you come tomorrow at my house and I to cook you something?” asked Mira.

“Ok, I will be there” said Natsu.

The two of them finished eating.

Natsu and Mira went to the arcade in park and played various games, to the first game Natsu won a toy dog for Mira and she named it Melissa, they had fun at the arcade.

After that Natsu left her home and he went to his house as well.

After diner he thought tomorrow will be an interesting day.

The next day he was at Mira’s house at lunch.

At home there were only he and Mira, the rest of her family was at the park.

“Here you go Natsu-kun” said Mira as she served the food that she had cooked

“Thank you” said Natsu.

Natsu and Mira ate the food and he said:

“This is the best food I have ever eaten, you are the best cook I know” said Natsu bragging Mira’s food making her blush.

‘She is cute, beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted, an excellent wife and fantastic woman’ thought Natsu.

“Thank you Natsu-kun” said Mira.

After that they finished eating and before leaving Mira Natsu asked her:

“For how long you and Erza have been together?” asked Mira

“Four years” responded Natsu

“Sorry Mira-chan, I would love to stay, but I have something to do for school, see you tomorrow, ok?” said Natsu.

“Bye Natsu-kun” said Mira

“Bye Mira-chan” said Natsu as they kissed one another on the cheeks and he left.

After diner Natsu thought ‘What an interesting week. I can’t wait to see what the next will bring’ after that he went to sleep.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 8 (Old habits)**


	8. Old habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 8 (Old habits)**

**Last time:**

After diner Natsu thought ‘What an interesting week. I can’t wait to see what the next will bring’ after that he went to sleep.

**Let’s start:**

The second week for Natsu was good.

Every day he, Mira and her siblings went to school and back home together.

He and Mira had every lunch together and sometimes Erza joined them. Natsu thought that Erza’s old habits were kicking in once again, which was true, Erza was coming back to her old habits.

The work at the foundation proved to be more pleasant since Mira joined and he was looking forward for every day of work at the foundation.

School was good; he and Mira were good friends with almost everybody, except the bullies, whom Natsu put in their place when they did something _“funny”_.

On Sunday

Natsu and Mira were at the foundation helping Yamira with a fund raising.

It was a race of a three leg men in which the sponsors said that the participants had to race in the park and wear a t-shirt with the emblem of the each sponsor. For every participant they would donate 10$ because there were 10 sponsors.

Natsu and Mira were participating at the race and they were having fun; they did a great job, the coordination between them was good.

The event was a success; Yamira invited Mira and her family for dinner at the Dragneel residence.

The Strauss family arrived at 20 o’clock at the Dragneel residence.

At the dinner

At the dinner table they were sitting like this: Derek was in front of the table, on his right was Yamira, sitting next to her was Natsu and next to him was Mira. On Derek’s left side was Zeref, next to Zeref was Elfman, next to Elfman was Lisanna, next to Lisanna was her mother Cyntya and Emir was sitting opposite to Derek.

“I see that you two are getting along very well” said Zeref to Natsu and Mira.

Natsu and Mira looked at each other and Mira said “We became best friends” and Natsu continued “Yes, we complement each other very well”

“I am glad that my daughter has such a good friend” said Emir

“Not only me sir, all the school like her, well, they like us” said Natsu

“It is good to hear that” said Cyntia.

“Even Erza?” asked Derek

“Yes, Erza and Mira are getting along, they are not friends, but who knows, maybe in the future” said Natsu

“Where is Erza by the way?” asked Yamira

“She had something to do and couldn’t come” said Natu

“I see” said Zeref and then he stood up and raised his glass and said “To the friendship between our families, cheers” and everybody followed him.

After the dinner the Strauss family went home and Natsu thought about his friendship with Mira ‘If Erza continues to return to her old habits, I will fall in love with Mira, if I haven’t fallen in love with her already’

The following week passed just like the second, with the exception of two things: Erza almost had an anger outburst and the event at the foundation was replaced by Zeref’s engaging party.

At the engaging party on Sunday (the third week since school started)

Zeref and his fiancé Sayla had welcomed everybody to the party, which was held in the Dragneel residence ball room.

First to arrive at the party was Natsu and his parents.

Then the Strauss family, Erza and the rest of the guests arrived.

Mira and Sayla became friends and they were chatting.

“I wish you all the happiness in the world” said Mira

“Thank you” said Sayla and their chat went on and on

Zeref was chatting with his father and Emir.

“Congratulations son” said Derek

“Thank you, father” said Zeref

“Your father is right, congratulations boss” said Emir

“Thank you and call me Zeref from now on” said Zeref

“Ok Zeref” sadi Emir and their chat went on and on

Lisanna was chatting with her brother.

“The party is nice” said Lisanna

“Yes, very nice” said Elfman and their chat went on and on

Yamira was chatting with Cyntia.

“So, do you like Sayla?” asked Cyntia

“Yes, unlike other I could name” answered Yamira

“You don’t like Erza?” asked Cyntia

“Yes, I don’t like her, I don’t deny that she loves Natsu, but she is too much of a tyrant for my taste. I want somebody to treat Natsu well, like Sayla treats Zeref.  I have someone in my mind, but I will not tell you yet, I will tell you when the time comes” said Yamira and Cyntia thought who that someone may be, but she didn’t push any further. And their chat went on and on

Erza was chatting with Natsu.

“I can’t believe that your brother is about to marry his secretary” said Erza, obviously caring about the class difference between Zeref, who is reach, and Sayla, who is just a secretary.

“Love is the only thing that matters between the two lovers, nothing else” said Natsu.

“I don’t think she loves him, she doesn’t show the love that she supposedly is feeling for him” said Erza

“Said the woman who is with her lover for the first time in two weeks” said Natsu “And the school doesn’t count” he continued.

“I had to work for my future, we will be together for all our lives, so you can handle a few years with less attention until my career is complete, then you will have my full attention” said Erza

“And that will be over ten years or more, because you will work at your company” said Natsu

“No more than five, our companies will fuse and we will work together, you will have me at work and home as well” said Erza.

“I told you before, I will not work at my company, I will become a professional soccer player or a professional singer, which one pops out first” said Natsu

“We will see” said Erza and their chat went on and on.

The party ended with a fire work on the sky and the couple kissing under the full moon (AN: Zeref and Sayla).

On Friday Gary returned and Natsu said to him that his friend Mira could be a good addition to the band.

They decided that the band should listen to her on Saturday.

He announced Mira and she agreed.

At the audition on Saturday

The band was together at Natsu’s studio, at his house, Mira came with him and after meeting the band Mira got the microphone and started to sing. The song was: Jencarlos Canela <<Someone like you>>

‘This song it’s for you Natsu-kun, I hope you will like it because it shows how much I love you and how much you meansto me’ thought Mira before she started to play

Jencarlos Canela – Someone Like You lyrics

 

When I first saw you

 Deep down I knew

 You were the one for me

 (You were the one)

 The way you smiled and said

 Your name so tenderly

 

 And isn't strange

 How I felt Love with you

 I didn't think I'd ever,

 Find someone like you

 

 In my dreams I've dreamt about you

 Every morning I'd wake up in tears

 Cuz I didn't I'd find someone like you

 I didn't think I'll ever find someone like you

 

 You mean so much to me

 You opened up my eyes

 And helped me see the truth

 Now I can't think of living life without you

 After all we've been through

 

 And isn't strange

 How I felt Love with you

 I didn't think I'd ever,

 Find someone like you

 

 I've waited all my life

 For someone like you

 And now that you're here

 I never want you to leave

 And I'll make you a promise today

 That by your side I will stay

 Forever stay, yeah

 

 In my dreams I've dreamt about you

 Every morning I'd wake up in tears

 Cuz I didn't I'd find someone like you

 I didn't think I'll ever find someone like you

And she finished.

All of them were standing and clapping their hands.

“Welcome to the band” all of them said

“Thank you” said Mira and hugged all of them

“Every Saturday, here, ok” said Gary

“Ok” said Mira and all of them went off to their homes.

Later with Natsu and Erza

“How was your day?” asked Erza

“Good, we found a new member for the band” said Natsu

“Who is it?” asked Erza.

“It is Mira-chan” said Natsu.

“Again Mira, I am tired of her; that is the final drop” said Erza angry.

“What is wrong with Mira-chan?” asked Natsu

“WHAT IS WRONG?!!! I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IS WRONG: SHE IS EVERYWERE WITH YOU AND YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN ME AND MIRA” said Erza.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 9 (The ball)**


	9. The ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 9 (The ball)**

**Last time:**

“What is wrong with Mira-chan?” asked Natsu

“WHAT IS WRONG?!!! I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IS WRONG: SHE IS EVERYWERE WITH YOU AND YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN ME AND MIRA” said Erza.

**Let’s start**

“If you put it like that I……” Natsu tried to say but was interrupted by Erza

“If you choose me, I want her and her family out of your life and of this city”

“What? How dare you even think of that? I was going to say that, I choose Mira-chan and we should break up for good” said Natsu

“But why you chose her over me? I don’t understand it, you love me, right?” said Erza.

“Not anymore, you killed my love for you” said Natsu

“We are destined to be together, we cannot break up, you belong to me” said Erza

“No Erza, this is the end, good bye” said Natsu and he left her alone.

“You will come back to me and I may not want you back, you hear me? You will come back to me,on your knees, begging me to be with you again and I may not want you then” said Erza as she slammed the door of her house.

At the park with Natsu

He picked up his phone and called Mira

“Natsu-kun what is it?” asked Mira

“Mira-chan I am at the park close to your home and I just broke up with Erza for good, could you come? I could use some company, please” said Natsu

“I will be there in a minute Natsu-kun” said Mira as she hung up the phone and went to Natsu’s location on the park ‘Finally Natsu-kun and I have a chance, if I manage to get him to like me, I will treat him well, not like Erza and our relation will be my priority, I promise that’ thought Mira

Mira reached the park and spotted Natsu on a bench. She went to him.

“I am sorry Natsu-kun, was it because of me or was something else?” asked Mira

“Erza said that I had to choose between you two and if I chose her I should make you and your family leave town” said Natsu

“I am sorry, it was because of me, you shouldn’t break up with her” said Mira ‘But I am happy that he chose me over her, that means I have a chance at his heart’ thought Mira.

“It was not your fault Mira-chan, it was something that I should have done long time ago, you were that final drop of something that already died” said Natsu

“Can I do something for you?” asked Mira

“You can keep me company for a while” answered Natsu

“I will stay as long you want me to” said Mira

And they stayed at park for a while and then they went home.

One month has passed since the break up

Erza has not tried anything yet since she was convinced that Natsu would come back to her on his own.

Mira stayed by Natsu’s side all the time, but she didn’t make her move yet, she was waiting for Natsu to heel and then she would tell him that she loved him.

Natsu realized that he loved Mira, but didn’t tell her yet because he didn’t find the perfect way to tell her.

Today was Wednesday and the ball was Friday

Natsu was talking to Mira.

“Mira-chan can I ask you a question?” asked Natsu

“Of course Natsu-kun” said Mira.

Then Natsu got up and gave her flowers and said

“Mira-chan will you like to go to the ball with me?” asked Natsu.

Mira took the flowers and said

“Yes”

“Look who I found” said Yamira “I see that Natsu has chosen you as his partner at the ball, we will go shopping tomorrow, no discussions, I will see you and your mom tomorrow, ok Mira” finished Yamira and she left.

“Ok, I guess, why was your mom here?” said Mira

“She helps the school with the ball” said Natsu

“Ok, but you will not come shopping with us, I want my outfit to be a surprise, ok” said Mira

“Have fun! I will go and choose my outfit then” said Natsu.

The next day Yamira, Cyntia, Lisanna and Mira went shopping and they chose the perfect outfit for Mira.

Natsu went shopping with Gray and Simon and chose theirs.

 Friday at Natsu’s home before the ball

Mira was upstairs getting ready for the ball with the help of Yamira while Cyntia was helping Lisanna.

Natsu was waiting at the leaving room for Mira to come down. He was wearing a blue suit.

When Mira came down, Natsu couldn’t take his eyes out of her and he thought ‘She is like an angel from heaven’ Mira wore a blue dress which put her body in evidence, every single curve.

Natsu gave the white roses to Mira and said “Shall we go, my angel, I mean Mira-chan”

“Yes, Natsu-kun you can call me angel if you want” said Mira.

Natsu and Mira went to the ball, on the road Natsu looked at Mira many times.

They reached the ball and everyone was looking at them.

After a few minutes Natsu asked Mira to dance and she agreed.

At the dance Natsu looked Mira in the eyes and said:

“Mira-chan, I love you”

Mira kissed him one the lips and said “I love you with all my heart”

“Mira-chan I want to go to the garden, so we can talk” said Natsu, Mira noded and fallowed him to the garden.

“Before everything, I want to sing you a song (John Legend "All Of Me") and you will know how much I love you” said Natsu

John Legend Lyrics

"All Of Me"

[Verse 1:]

 What would I do without your smart mouth?

 Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

 You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

 What's going on in that beautiful mind

 I'm on your magical mystery ride

 And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

 

[Pre-Chorus:]

 My head's under water

 But I'm breathing fine

 You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 

[Chorus:]

 'Cause all of me

 Loves all of you

 Love your curves and all your edges

 All your perfect imperfections

 Give your all to me

 I'll give my all to you

 You're my end and my beginning

 Even when I lose I'm winning

 'Cause I give you all of me

 And you give me all of you, oh oh

 

[Verse 2:]

 How many times do I have to tell you

 Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

 The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

 You're my downfall, you're my muse

 My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

 I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

 

[Pre-Chorus:]

 My head's under water

 But I'm breathing fine

 You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 

[Chorus:]

 'Cause all of me

 Loves all of you

 Love your curves and all your edges

 All your perfect imperfections

 Give your all to me

 I'll give my all to you

 You're my end and my beginning

 Even when I lose I'm winning

 'Cause I give you all of me

 And you give me all of you, oh oh

 

[Bridge:]

 Give me all of you

 Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

 Risking it all, though it's hard

 

[Chorus:]

 'Cause all of me

 Loves all of you

 Love your curves and all your edges

 All your perfect imperfections

 Give your all to me

 I'll give my all to you

 You're my end and my beginning

 Even when I lose I'm winning

 'Cause I give you all of me

 And you give me all of you

 

 I give you all of me

 And you give me all of you, oh oh

Mira kissed him and said

“I feel the same way, the song from the test was for you, but I will sing it again for you”

Jencarlos Canela – Someone Like You lyrics

 

When I first saw you

 Deep down I knew

 You were the one for me

 (You were the one)

 The way you smiled and said

 Your name so tenderly

 

 And isn't strange

 How I felt Love with you

 I didn't think I'd ever,

 Find someone like you

 

 In my dreams I've dreamt about you

 Every morning I'd wake up in tears

 Cuz I didn't I'd find someone like you

 I didn't think I'll ever find someone like you

 

 You mean so much to me

 You opened up my eyes

 And helped me see the truth

 Now I can't think of living life without you

 After all we've been through

 

 And isn't strange

 How I felt Love with you

 I didn't think I'd ever,

 Find someone like you

 

 I've waited all my life

 For someone like you

 And now that you're here

 I never want you to leave

 And I'll make you a promise today

 That by your side I will stay

 Forever stay, yeah

 

 In my dreams I've dreamt about you

 Every morning I'd wake up in tears

 Cuz I didn't I'd find someone like you

 I didn't think I'll ever find someone like you

Natsu kissed Mira and said

“Mira-chan, will you be my girlfriend?” asked Natsu

“Yes” said Mira and they kissed French.

“After the ball we should go to a date” said Natsu

“I will love that” said Mira.

Then they went back to the ball room and kissed in front of everyone.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 10 (The first date)**

 

 


	10. The first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for reading
> 
> 2: This chapter will be fluffy; I hope you will like it

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 10 (The first date)**

**Last time:**

Then they went back to the ball room and kissed in front of everyone.

**Let’s start**

The first one that approached Natsu and Mira was Gray and his girlfriend Juvia.

“Congratulations man, it was damn time you told her what you felt for her” said Gray as he hugged Natsu.

“Thank you” said Natsu.

“Congratulations Mira, Juvia sees that your dream to be with Natsu has come true” said Juvia to Mira as they hugged.

“Thank you Juvia, you have no idea how happy I am right now” said Mira.

Then Juvia went to Natsu and Gray went to Mira.

“Juvia will beat you up if you hurt Mira-san and congratulations Natsu-san” said Juvia to Natsu.

 “I will rather die than hurt Mira-chan, I promise you and the world that, I will dedicate my life to protect and love her and thank you” said Natsu.

“You tow make a beautiful couple; I hope both of you will be happy” said Gray to Mira.

“Thank you, we will be very happy, I can assure you that” said Mira back to Gray.

Mira and Natsu spent the night holding hands, kissing and dancing.

After the ball ended Natsu took Mira home.

When they reached her house he opened the car door for her and accompanied her to her house door.

“Mira-chan I love you very much” said Natsu and kissed her on the lips.

“As I love you Natsu-kun” said Mira returning the kiss.

“See you tomorrow at 8:00 o’clock for our first date” said Natsu

“Ok then see you tomorrow then, bye and I love you” said Mira as she entered her house.

“Bye and I love you more” said Natsu as he opened the door of his car and started the engine to go home.

‘He didn’t ask to come in, though I know he wanted to, but he respects me and truly loves me’ thought Mira as she closed the door and put her hand over her heart when she thought about Natsu.

After that Mira went to her room to sleep and she seemed very happy knowing that from now on she was Natsu’s girlfriend and nothing was going to change that.

When Natsu reached home he encountered his mother.

“Welcome home! I see that you are very happy, I didn’t see you this happy for a long time. May I know why are you so happy?” asked Yamira.

“I asked Mira-chan to be my girlfriend and she said YES” said Natsu with a big smile.

“Really, you and Mira are a couple?” said Yamira with a big smile on her face.

“Yes, it seems that both of us have fallen in love with each other, but none has found the way to say it” said Natsu

“Hope you two will be happy” said Yamira

“We will, but now mom I have to go to sleep, so I can be fresh at the date tomorrow” said Natsu as he went up stairs.

“Go ahead, I will go to sleep myself” said Yamira.

Natsu went to sleep thinking what he will do tomorrow at the date with Mira.

The next day

Natsu woke up, got dressed, went to the flower shop and bought flowers and chocolate for Mira.

At 7:55 Natsu arrived at Mira’s place and rang the bell

“Natsu-san you may enter” said Cyntia who answered the door and invited him inside.

They reached the living room and Cyntia and Natsu sat on one of the couches

“Mira will be ready in a minute, let me say congratulations for you two, I hope that you and my daughter will happy” said Cyntia.

“Thank you! I will do everything that is in my power to make Mira-chan happy” said Natsu

“I know you will” said Cyntia.

Then Mira came and Natsu was looking at her

“I will leave you two, good luck on your date” said Cyntia and she left.

“You make the angels jealous because you are more beautiful than them by far Mira-chan” said Natsu as he gave Mira the gifts he brought for her.

“Thank you, you look very good yourself” said Mira as she approached him and kissed him on the lips.

“Shall we go my angel” said Natsu

“Yes honey” said Mira

They went outside the house and entered the car.

On the car

“Where will we go my love?” asked Mira.

“I thought that we should start with a nice walk with the boat one the lake, how does that sound to you my love?” said Natsu

“Wonderful, I will love it, you are the best boyfriend ever, though you are my first boyfriend ever” said Mira

“The kiss at the ball was your first?” asked Natsu

“Yes, it was my first” said Mira ‘I hope you will have all my firsts’ thought Mira

After that he and Mira arrived at the lake and went to the boat

On the boat with Natsu and Mira

“I love it Natsu-kun, you know what I like, this is one of the things that I like about you” said Mira as she kissed him French.

“It is just the start Mira-chan, you will love this day” said Natsu between kisses and he tried not to make a mistake and sink the boat.

They had much fun at the lake and after a few hours they went to a restaurant to eat.

At the restaurant with Mira and Natsu

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” said Natsu

“Only a thousand times, but go ahead and do it one more time, I like it” said Mira

“Mira-chan you are the most beautiful girl in the universe” said Natsu

“Only in the universe” said Mira joking

“No, in all of the universes and parallel worlds” said Natsu

“Thank you” said Mira and kissed him with passion.

After that they finished their meal Natsu paid the bill and they left.

“Natsu-kun what about the band, they won’t be happy if we don’t show up to the repetition, will they?” asked Mira

“No Gray and Juvia are on a date and Simon said something about his sister” said Natsu

“Ok then what we will do next” asked Mira

“What do you say about a walk in the park?” asked Natsu

“I say <<Yes>> let’s go” said Mira

They went to the park and walked for some time.

“Mira-chan what about you come at the dinner tonight at my home, I think that mom will love it” asked Natsu

“I will love it” said Mira

Natsu texted his mother that he and Mira would be home for dinner and his mother said that was ok.

After that he and Mira walked in the park for a while holding hands and kissing

Natsu gave Mira a flower that he had found in the park and she put it above her ear

At the dinner at Natsu’s home

“Mira, Natsu welcome” said Yamira

“Good evening mom” said Natsu

“Good evening Lady Yamira” said Mira

“Mira, honey, you can call me mom or Yamira, there is no need for formalities” said Yamira

“Ok, I will try” said Mira.

At the dinner table were Yamira, Natsu, Mira and Zeref

“So how went your date?” Yamira asked Natsu and Mira, who were sitting next to each other, holding hands.

“Wonderful” they said in unison.

“I am glad that you are happy” said Zeref

“It is wonderful that both of my children have good girls who love them” said Yamira, making Zeref and Natsu smile and Mira blush

After that the dinner went well

After the dinner Natsu took Mira home

At Mira’s home

Natsu walked Mira to her hose

“You want to come in?” asked Mira

“No, it will be time for that, but we need to go slow, I don’t want to ruin this love by doing something like this too fast” said Natsu

“Ok, I understand” said Mira as she kissed him ‘he doesn’t want to rush things with me, he wants me to be 100% sure when we move to the next step, this makes me love him even more’ Mira thought

“Bye, I love you, see you tomorrow” said Natsu

“Bye, I love you too and see you tomorrow” said Mira

They kissed and Natsu left, going home.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 11 (My heart is yours)**

 


	11. My heart is yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for reading
> 
> 2: This chapter will be fluffy; I hope you will like it

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 11 (My heart is yours)**

**Last time:**

“Bye, I love you, see you tomorrow” said Natsu

“Bye, I love you too and see you tomorrow” said Mira

They kissed and Natsu left, going home.

**Let’s start**

The following morning

Natsu, Mira, Yamira and Cyntia were at the foundation offering gifts to the children (clothes, food and toys)

“Natsu-kun, can you bring to me a few more boxes with food?” said Mira

“Coming right away honey” said Natsu and he went to pick up the boxes and gave them to Mira.

Seeing this Yamira and Cyntia smiled.

“I never saw Natsu so happy ever since he was a child” said Yamira

“Likewise, I haven’t seen Mira this happy for a long time” said Cyntia

“I hope you don’t mind that Mira will call me <<mom>>” said Yamira

“I will not mind if Natsu does the same” said Cyntia

“I’m sure that he will, just ask him” said Yamira

“I will” was the response of Cyntia

At lunch the four of them were at Natsu’s home

“Natsu, Mira, Cyntia and I have decided that you two should call us mom and dad” said Yamira

“I have no problem with that” said Natsu

“Me neither” said Mira

“What will you two do for the rest of the day? Since your work at the foundation is done for today.” asked Yamira

“Natsu-kun is going to teach me how to play soccer” said Mira with a smile

“Wow, only a few girls will do this, you are truly one of a kind Mira” said Ymira

“Thank you mom-Yamira” said Mira

“Mom-Yamira?” asked Yamira

“We decided that I will call you mom and Mira’s mom-Cyntia, that applies to dad as well and Mira will do the same thing to my parents. Is there any problem?” said Natsu

“No problem, I like it and I am sure that Derek will too” said Yamira

“So am I and so will be Emir” said Cyntia

After that they finished eating and Natsu and Mira went to the soccer field for Mira to learn how to play.

At the soccer field with Natsu and Mira

Natsu has changed to his equipment, Real Madrid’s equipment, to be more specific he had number 7 of Cristiano Ronaldo.

Then Mira entered the field wearing FC Barcelona’s equipment, to be more specific she chose number 10 of Lionel Messi.

“Mira-chan you look fantastic, I never saw someone looking so good in Barca’s shirt” said Natsu as he and Mira got close and kissed each other.

“Thank you, you look very good yourself” said Mira between kisses.

“Ok let’s start” said Natsu

“With what?” said Mira

“Let’s run a circle around the field for a few times” said Natsu

“Ok” said Mira and start running around the field

 “You can’t catch me” said Mira

“I will and you will regret playing tricks on me” said Natsu as he sped up to catch the girl pining her to the ground, theirs face were millimeters apart as the noses touched and they kissed.

“Now as your punishment I should tinkle you or should I kiss you?” said Natsu

“No tinkle please” said Mira with tears in her eyes.

“Then you promise to be nice and listen to me” said Natsu

“I promise, but no tinkle please” said Mira

“Ok, then I will kiss you” said Natsu and they kissed for a few minutes.

After that he helped Mira to rise up

“Now we will pass the ball from me to you and from you back to me, understood my princess?” said Natsu

“Perfectly my prince” said Mira.

They started passing the ball from Natsu to Mira and she passed back to him. They did it for a while and Natsu said

“Let’s do some practice at the penalty” said Natsu

“Ok, but how we will do it?” said Mira

“I will shoot first and you will be the goalkeeper, then you will shoot and I will be the goalkeeper. Each one of us will have 5 shoots, the one with most goals wins and the loser will do what the winner wants for next week, you agree?” said Natsu

‘There is no way for me to win, but I don’t mind doing what Natsu wants next week’ Mira thought at that moment.

“Ok” said Mira

Then they took the required positions

Natsu shot the first penalty and Mira caught the ball.

“Natsu-kun play seriously don’t let me win” said Mira ‘But I wouldn’t mind if he will let me win’ thought Mira

“Don’t worry my angel, I will definitely win” said Natsu ‘how could I win if I can’t concentrate when I look at her, I can’t beat Mira-chan at anything, not even at soccer, because my heart belongs to her’ thought Natsu

Natsu finished all of his tries and failed to score any goal.

“Natsu-kun I will beat you and you will do everything I want all week” said Mira with a smile.

“We will see my beautiful girl” said Natsu

‘Yours forever Natsu-kun’ Mira thought.

After Mira’s tries Natsu lied on the ground, he couldn’t believe that he lost with 5-0.

“Natsu-kun you will do everything I want next week, but it will not be bad, don’t worry” said Mira as she kissed him.

After that they went to dinner and ererything went well.

A month has passed since Natsu and Mira were a couple

In this month Mira and Natsu went on a date when they had time and spend almost every second together.

Erza was planning to do something, but she waited to make sure that her plans would succeed.

Natsu and Mira’s parents started to get used to the way the kids were talking to them and they were happy that the two of them were happy.

Zeref and Sayla started the preparation for their weeding and they received the help of Natsu and Mira.

Today Natsu took Mira to a chocolate factory that he bought for her and named Angel’s sweets.

After the factory took Mira to a restaurant where he had a few surprises for her.

First the restaurant was empty, only Natsu and Mira were in the whole restaurant

“Mira-chan, I want you to listen to something” said Natsu

Then John Legend came and started to sing:

"All Of Me"

[Verse 1:]

 What would I do without your smart mouth?

 Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

 You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

 What's going on in that beautiful mind

 I'm on your magical mystery ride

 And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

 

[Pre-Chorus:]

 My head's under water

 But I'm breathing fine

 You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 

[Chorus:]

 'Cause all of me

 Loves all of you

 Love your curves and all your edges

 All your perfect imperfections

 Give your all to me

 I'll give my all to you

 You're my end and my beginning

 Even when I lose I'm winning

 'Cause I give you all of me

 And you give me all of you, oh oh

 

[Verse 2:]

 How many times do I have to tell you

 Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

 The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

 You're my downfall, you're my muse

 My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

 I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

 

[Pre-Chorus:]

 My head's under water

 But I'm breathing fine

 You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 

[Chorus:]

 'Cause all of me

 Loves all of you

 Love your curves and all your edges

 All your perfect imperfections

 Give your all to me

 I'll give my all to you

 You're my end and my beginning

 Even when I lose I'm winning

 'Cause I give you all of me

 And you give me all of you, oh oh

 

[Bridge:]

 Give me all of you

 Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

 Risking it all, though it's hard

 

[Chorus:]

 'Cause all of me

 Loves all of you

 Love your curves and all your edges

 All your perfect imperfections

 Give your all to me

 I'll give my all to you

 You're my end and my beginning

 Even when I lose I'm winning

 'Cause I give you all of me

 And you give me all of you

 

 I give you all of me

 And you give me all of you, oh oh

After that John Legend has left the room.

Natsu left the room and shortly returned with roses and a box.

He gave them to Mira, she opened the box and saw that in the box were two necklaces with a name on them **_NaMi_ ** theirs nickname

Natsu took one and put it around Mira’s neck and she did the same with other one.

“Mira-cha you are: my light in the darkness, the air that I need to breath, the food that I need to eat and the blood running through my veins. Without you I am nothing, an empty shell, a dead man without life. My life, my love and my heart belong to you. I LOVE YOU MIRA-CHAN” said Natsu and kissed Mira on the lips.

“Natsu-kun you are my guardian angel and I LOVE YOU” said Mira kissed him then she whispered in his ear “Tonight I will be yours”

“You mean that we will make love tonight?” asked Natsu

“Yes, take me home and make love to me my prince” said Mira

“How you wish my princess” said Natsu

After that they went to Natsu’s home and………

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 12 (Yours forever)**

  


	12. Yours forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for reading
> 
> 2: This chapter will contain a lemon; I hope you will like it

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 12 (Yours forever)**

**Last time:**

“Natsu-kun you are my guardian angel and I LOVE YOU” said Mira kissed him then she whispered in his ear “Tonight I will be yours”

“You mean that we will make love tonight?” asked Natsu

“Yes, take me home and make love to me my prince” said Mira

“How you wish my princess” said Natsu

After that they went to Natsu’s home and………

**Let’s start**

When they reached Natsu’s home Mira saw that the staircase which led to the second floor had two candles on each stair.

“Wow, Natsu-kun did you know that this may happen or was it something done after dinner?” asked Mira

“No, it was done by me when I left for the restaurant, I kind of hoped that this may happen” said Natsu.

“You are very romantic, thank you for this” said Mira as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

“Should we go upstairs princess?” said Natsu.

“Carry me there my guardian to safe hold” said Mira

Then Natsu picked Mira in his arms, bridal style, and took her to his bedroom.

**Lemon starts here**

When they reached the bedroom Mira saw what Natsu had prepared for the night

On the bed was a heart made of petals of red roses. On the floor was a road of candles that led to the bed. Two hearts of candles contained the name <<Natsu>> and <<Mira>>. And music was playing from his phone.

“Wow Natsu-kun this is wonderful, thank you, I love you so much” said Mira as she kissed him.

“As I love you Mira-chan” said Natsu as he put Mira on the bed.

“Shall we dance?” asked Natsu

“Of course” said Mira.

Natsu changed the song to <<Historia de un amor>> by <<Julio Iglesias>>.

They started to dance slowly. Natsu put one of his hands on her back and the other was holding Mira’s hand, Mira’s other had was on his shoulder.

“You know, Natsu-kun when I in your arms I feel safe and I don’t want to leave them” said Mira as she had her head on his shoulder.

“Then don’t, I will not let you go” said Natsu looking in her eyes.

They started to kiss and Natsu pushed Mira on the bed. He started to kiss her on the lips, then he went to her neck as his left hand squeezed her breast and his right hand traveled to her ass.

“Natsu-kun I think is time for you to undress me” said Mira as she was feeling the pleasure from Natsu’s actions.

“You are sure that you want this?” asked Natsu between kisses

“Yes, go ahead” said Mira

Natsu started to pull her red dress down, little by little, he reached her chest revealing a red bra, then he continued to pull the dress down, revealing her stomach, after that her red panties and finally her perfect legs. Then he unclipped her bra and set her breasts free, revealing them to him, they were perfect, big and felt like clouds in his hands and with a pink nipple which became erect from the cold air. Natsu pulled her panties down and revealed her pussy to him.

Natsu then took a few steps to admire her, this made Mira cover herself but he said

“Don’t cover yourself, you are perfect, a goddess will be jealous of you and your body” said Natsu.

Mira then relaxed as he started to kiss her for her forehead to her toe making sure not to miss a single place.

Mira moaned from the pleasure that she was receiving from her boyfriend.

Natsu started to focus his attention to her breasts, liking the right and squeezing the left, after a while he changed. Then he started to suck her nipple and pinch the other, this action brought Mira close to orgasm and after a few minutes she said

“I am coming Natsu-kun” and she came.

Then Natsu went down to her pussy and started to lick her juices, after a while he plaid with her pussy lips and sucked her clitoris. He pushed his tongue inside her pussy, all of these actions proved to be very efficient, making her moan his name.

“Natsu-kun, ah keep going, I am coming” said Mira as she came on his face.

After Mira recovered from her orgasm, she rolled over and undressed him, first she took off his shirt revealing his six pack abs, than his pants and boxers revealing his dick.

“You are very big Natsu-kun” said Mira

“Thank you, I guess” said Natsu

“Let me suck you” said Mira

Mira started to suck his dick, first she kissed the tip, then she put his dick in her mouth, adding more and more each time, going in and out until she managed to put his entire dick in her mouth. After a while Natsu reached his limit and said

“Mira-chan I am coming” said Natsu

“Do it in my mouth, I want to taste you” said Mira and Natsu came in her mouth.

Then Mira wrapped her tits around his dick and started to give Natsu a titjob.

“How do my tits feel on your dick Natsu-kun?” asked Mira, but she already knew because of his moaning

“They feel awesome Mira-chan” said Natsu

After a few minutes he reached his orgasm

“Mira-chan I am coming” said Natsu

“Do it all over my tits” said Mira and Natsu covered her tits with sperm.

Mira then cleared her tits by eating all of the sperm from them.

“I will go to get a condom” said Natsu

“No, I want now and always to be natural with you” said Mira

Natsu put Mira on the bed and positioned himself on her entrance and looked her in the eyes and said

“Mira-chan we can stop if you are not ready, I don’t want to force you to do something that you are not ready to, I will not be mad if you want to stop” said Natsu with love

‘He loves me so much that he will stop if I ask him to, Natsu-kun you just make me love you more though I didn’t think that was possible’ thought Mira 

“I am ready to be yours forever Natsu-kun, so make me your woman and you will by my man from now on until the end” said Mira

Natsu pushed forward until he reached her hymen and stopped and said

“Are you sure? This will hurt and your virginity will be mine” said Natsu

“For the last time, yes, I am 100% sure and I want you to have my virginity, no one else” said Mira

Natsu pushed forward and broke her hymen, taking her virginity in the process and Mira screamed with all of her power. Natsu looked at her pussy and saw a trail of blood and also he saw tears forming in her eyes. Natsu didn’t move knowing how painful that may be. He kissed her to make her feel more comfortable and wiped away her tears from her eyes with his hand.

After a few minutes Mira felt that the pain was gone and said

“Natsu-kun you can move now, but slow for now, ok?” said Mira

“Ok, I will” said Natsu thrusting in Mira and squeezing her tits and playing with her ass.

After a while Mira said “Faster” and Natsu moved faster and faster until

“I am about to cum” said Mira

“Me too” said Natsu

“Do it inside, I am safe today” said Mira

“I am coming, I love you” said Natsu

“I am coming, I love you” said Mira

After that Mira rolled him over and started to ride him.

“How does it fill to be on top Mira-chan?” asked Natsu as he squeezed her tits and sucked her nipple

“It feels great” said Mira as she played with Natsu’s abs

After half an hour they came

“Can you go one last round Natsu-kun?” asked Mira

“Yes, anything for you my love” said Natsu as he watched Mira who went into all fours

“Come and take me Natsu-kun” said Mira

“I will my love” said Natsu as he penetrated her from behind and played with her ass

“This position feels great” said Mira after a few minutes

“It is my favorite, so I like to” said Natsu

 After a while they said

“I AM COMING, I LOVE YOU NATSU-KUN/MIRA-CHAN” and they came.

“That was great” said Natsu

“The best night of my life” said Mira as she kissed Natsu

**Lemon ends here**

After that Natsu laid on his back and Mira laid over him, using his chest as a pillow.

“Mira-chan, will you sleep with me tonight?” said Natsu

“Yes and I would sleep with you even if we had school tomorrow, but tomorrow is Saturday” said Mira “And I want to stay with you forever and I hope you feel the same way”

“I love you Mira-chan” said Natsu as he went to sleep

“I love you Natsu-kun” said Mira as she went to sleep as well

They slept in each other’s arms.

Mira was happy that she was Natsu’s.

Natsu was happy that Mira was his and his alone.  

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 13 (Problems in paradise)**


	13. Problems in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 13 (Problems in paradise)**

**Last time:**

“I love you Mira-chan” said Natsu as he went to sleep

“I love you Natsu-kun” said Mira as she went to sleep as well

They slept in each other’s arms.

Mira was happy that she was Natsu’s.

Natsu was happy that Mira was his and his alone. 

**Let’s start**

Natsu woke up first and looked at Mira who was still asleep at the moment

‘She is like an angel when she sleeps, well she always looks like an angel, but now more than ever’ thought Natsu as he played with Mira’s white hair.

After a while Mira opened her eyes and said

“Good morning my love” and kissed Natsu on the lips.

“Good morning my lovely princess” said Natsu returning the kiss

“What time is?” asked Mira

“Almost 11:00 o’clock” said Natsu

“We need to get dressed, the band meeting is today” said Mira

“Don’t worry it is at 13:00 o’clock so we have more than two hours to get ready” said Natsu

“Not only that, I am hungry and I need to go home to change” said Mira

“If you want to eat, then we will get dressed and we will eat downstairs, or if you want to eat here, I could bring us something to eat here, so what will be? I will get you home to change, don’t worry my love” said Natsu

“It will be nice to eat here, but I think that we will have to eat downstairs, that has to be postponed for another time. About the clothes problem, I have a solution, why don’t we leave a few clothes of mine at your place and vice versa” said Mira

“That’s a good idea and we should get down” said Natsu

Natsu and Mira started to get ready and in a few minutes they were downstairs

Earlier with Yamira and Zeref

“Mom you are sure that Mira is the right girl for Natsu?” asked Zeref

Maybe you will ask why Zeref asks his mother this question, well let’s find out why, shall we?

Flashback a few days ago

Zeref was at his office when his phone rang and he answered

“What is it Sayla?” asked Zeref

“Miss Erza is here to see you, should I let her in?” asked Sayla

“Let her in” said Zeref

And Sayla let Erza enter Zeref’s office.

“Good afternoon Zeref” said Erza

“Good afternoon Erza, take a seat” said Zeref and Erza took a seat.

“Zeref, think about this, if Natsu and I get married the two companies will merge and we will have one big company, if not the biggest in the world. Will you help me get Natsu back?” asked Erza

“I will think about it and if I can, I will help you, ok?” said Zeref

“That is all I ask, thank you” said Erza and she left and Sayla entered instead

“What did she want?” asked his fiancé

“She wanted to me to help her with Natsu to get married” said Zeref

“If you want to get me and mom (AN: Yamira; because Sayla’s parents are dead and she considers Yamira and Derek as her parents) to get angry at you, do that” said Sayla obviously irritated.

“Why don’t you agree with me?” asked Zeref

“Mira is my best friend and she is like the sister I have never had, so you ask me to betray her for someone that hates me and treats me like garbage, no, never, forget about it” said Sayla

“But……..” Zeref tried to say something but Sayla cut him up.

“No buts, if you choose her, it will be like you agree with everything that she says about me, choose carefully Zeref!” said Sayla and exited the room.

Zeref thought about it and reached the conclusion that he needed to hear his mother’s opinion about this and then he would choose if he was going to help Erza or not.

End of flashback

“Care to repeat that, ZEREF???” said Yamira with a power tone.

“I said maybe Mira isn’t the perfect girl for Natsu. I think maybe Erza will be the one, just think about it, if they get married our companies will become one and…….” Zeref was interrupted by his mother who said

“This is reach, you speak about this, you who is engaged with his secretary, I love Sayla like a daughter, but you have no right to say who Natsu has to marry and vice versa. I think Erza was behind this, let me say something, if you do anything against Mira, you will have to deal with me. ARE WE CLEAR? Mira is like a daughter to me and I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TO HARM HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”said Yamira

“Yes mother, perfectly clear, forget I even mentioned it, let’s pretend that I didn’t say anything, ok?” said Zeref

“Ok, but I will have a word with that bitch” said Yamira

After a few minutes Natsu and Mira arrived at the dining room where Zeref and Yamira were

 “Good morning Zeref-nii-chan, mom” said Natsu

“Good morning Zeref-nii-chan, mom-Yamira” said Mira

“Good morning to you two, is almost noon though” said Zeref

“Good morning Natsu honey, Mira honey don’t take it personal what Zeref said, he is just jealous that he is awake until dawn, hope you slept good” said Yamira with a smile that made Mira turn red and Natsu scratch the back of his head.

“We did” said bout Natsu and Mira at unison.

“There is no need to be ashamed, Mira honey, this is something natural, but you need to change this dress, come with me” said Yamira and Mira went with Yamira.

With Natsu and Zeref

“I know that you talked with Erza, Mira-chan and I heard what you and mom talked, let me say this: stay away from Mira-chan or I will do something that you will regret, I will defend my love against all and that includes my own family if it is needed” said Natsu and hit the table with his fist making clear for his brother that he was dead serious.

“As I said, I will not stand against Mira, neither will father, and you don’t need to worry about mother” said Zeref

“Good, hope you will not change your mind” said Natsu as he relaxed a little.

“Relax, I don’t want you, mother and Sayla against me, so I will not help Erza” said Zeref

“You better not” said Natsu

Zeref left the room leaving Natsu alone

With Yamira and Mira

“I heard what you and Zeref-nii-chan talked and I want to say thank you mom-Yamira” said Mira as she hugged Yamira

“You welcome honey” said Yamira as she returned the hug.

Mira changed all her clothes and then Yamira gave her a box

“Put your clothes here to guard them and remember your first time” said Yamira

“Thank you, I was thinking the same” said Mira

“Good, honey your first is important and you will always remember, at least I did, I still do” said Yamira

“I know, by the way, who is the owner of these clothes?” asked Mira

“You, it is a gift for you, I was going to give it to you yesterday, but you and Natsu left the house before I did that, I was going to say <<keep this clothes here in case you and Natsu make love, so you have something to change the next day>> but since you two have beaten me, you can use them now” said Yamira

“Thank you, you shouldn’t buy them for me, but I know that it is impossible to win an argument against you, I will accept them” said Mira

“That is my girl, hey I know you love Natsu, not our money, I bought them not because you don’t have many, but because I never had a daughter and I always wanted to buy clothes for my daughter, so please accept when I buy you something, because I do it with the love of a mother, not from other reasons, honey I love you so much” said Yamira with tear of joy in her eyes as she hugged Mira

“I love you too, mom” said Mira as she returned the hug and had tears in her eyes she has never expected that her mother-in-law would be like her own mother, but she liked it.

“No tears today, ok Mira honey, this is a day of happiness for both you and Natsu, by the way, we should go back to the dining room, I am sure that Natsu misses you already” said Yamira and Mira nodded and they returned to the dining room

At the dining room with Mira, Natsu and Yamira

“Wow Mira-chan you look great” said Natsu, Mira was wearing a white blouse with short sleeves and a dark skirt that reached above the knees.

“Thank you my love” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips “shall we eat?” she continued

The lunch was served and the three ate.

“Mom, we will go to the band meeting” said Natsu

“Take care you two” said Yamira

“We will, good bye” said Mira

“Good bye” said Yamira then Mira and Natsu left for the band meeting

With Zeref

“Hello Zeref” said Erza

“Hello Erza, I called you to tell you that I will not help you with your problem, I am 100% supporting Mira and Natsu, sorry” said Zeref and he hang up the phone.

“Coward, I will find another way to end this paradise of Natsu and Mira, oh yhea this was only the start of your problems in paradise, I will end your relationship for good, I swear it, NATSU I WILL BE YOUR WIFE AND MIRA WILL BE GONE” said Erza to no one and she smashed her phone on a wall.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 14 (Zeref’s wedding)**


	14. Zeref’s weading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 14 (Zeref’s weading)**

**Last time:**

 “Coward, I will find another way to end this paradise of Natsu and Mira, oh yhea this was only the start of your problems in paradise, I will end your relationship for good, I swear it, NATSU I WILL BE YOUR WIFE AND MIRA WILL BE GONE” said Erza to no one and she smashed her phone on a wall.

**Let’s start**

That was Saturday, Mira and Natsu were at the band reunion, then they did the clothes sharing on each other’s room and had another lovely night at Mira’s room.

Today is Sunday and Natsu and Mira met Erza while shopping.

Erza tried to kiss Natsu on the lips, but Natsu was quicker and evaded the kiss meant to make Mira jealous, she only got a slap on the face from Mira.

“Stay away from my boyfriend, you think this will make me jealous, you are wrong. I know Natsu-kun will never betray me, not even if he will be in a room full of naked Erzas, he will choose me over you and every other woman in this world and I am sure of his love, how he is sure of mine” said Mira

“He will come to me for sex because you will not give it to him. I know your kind, you are scared of sex, so that will destroy your paradise” said Erza smiling, thinking that Mira was still a virgin

“We made love and it was beautiful and perfect” said Mira distorting Erza’s plan on the spot and Natsu confirmed what Mira just said.

“Fine, you two will end your monstrous relationship, or my name is not Erza, I will find a way” said Erza

“Listen Erza, Mira-chan and I love each other and if you don’t wish to be the target of my wrath stay away from Mira-chan and we can still be friends, otherwise our friendship will be over, I will choose Mira-chan over everyone in this world” said Natsu with power in his voice to demonstrate his point.

“Let’s go Natsu-kun and buy our outfit for Zeref-nii-chan’s weeding” said Mira as she kissed Natsu

“Ok Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed her back.

“Wait, don’t you see Natsu, I am the perfect girl for you, not her” said Erza

“You are mistaken Erza, she is the perfect girl for me, she is intelligent, clever, beautiful, kind-heart, caring, and complements me in every single way” said Natsu with a huge smile on his face.

“I thought that opposites attracted themselves, not the same” said Erza trying to find an argument

“Sometimes the opposites love each other, sometimes the same love each other, love has no rules, that it is so beautiful” said Mira

Mira and Natsu left Erza alone and furious.

The following week was Zeref’s wedding.

The whole week Erza didn’t leave Natsu and Mira alone at school, she tried all she could to make Mira jealous and didn’t succeed.

She said to Mira that Natsu only replaced Erza with Mira only because she was a girl easy to tame.

And Mira said that it was not tame, it was love; that made them do everything for the other.

Erza terrorized Mira and her family on the phone

The lines were like you should live town with your whole family

Or you are a bitch and you don’t deserve Natsu

Of course Mira told Natsu about the threats on the phone

Natsu went and confronted Erza on the matter of the threats against Mira and her family, this happened Friday on Erza’s classroom

Natsu and Mira went straight to Erza’s desk and:

“If you continue to do this to Mira-chan I will destroy you, don’t fuck up with me Erza, you will see my other side” said Natsu angry smashing his fist on Erza’s desk and all the class saw this, of course Mira was at his right side.

“What other side of you, you don’t hit girls remember?” said Erza

“You are right, but I can humiliate you, remember I have more power than you” said Natsu back

“You wouldn’t dare to do something like that” said Erza

“I would dare, but I can do something else instead” said Natsu

“Like?” asked Erza

“Dissolve our company relation and that will mean that your company’s bankruptcy will ensure” said Natsu

“Zeref would never do something like this for you” said Erza

“Maybe not for me, but for mom, sure” said Natsu

“Why Yamira will ask him to do something like this?” asked Erza

“Because she loves me like a daughter” said Mira shocking Erza for a good amount of time. She thought life was not fair, why a new comer, like Mira, got to be loved like this and she had never been loved a bit by Natsu’s mom.

“I just want our relationship back and her out of our life” said Erza

“Just give up Erza, Mira-chan and I will never break up, search for love in other place” said Natsu as he and Mira left Erza’s classroom holding hands.

“This is not over” said Erza in furry.

God have mercy of the one that Erza will take her fury out on.

Sunday at the wedding

The civilian wedding

At the city hall was present the Strauss family, the Dragneel family and Sayla

The girls were wearing blue dresses and the boys blue tuxedos.

The Mayer started the civilian wedding

“It is everybody ready?” said the Mayer

“Yes” said all of them

“Zeref Drageel, do you take Sayla Moon as your wife?” asked the Mayer

“Yes” said Zeref

“Sayla Moon, do you take Zeref Dragneel as your husband?” asked the Mayer

“Yes” said Sayla

“With the power invested in me by the United States of America, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride” said the Mayer

Then Zeref, Sayla and the witnesses, who were Mira and Natsu, signed in the register and the ceremony was done.

The religious wedding

At the cathedral, Mira, who was one of Sayla’s bridesmaids, was wearing a pink dress and sitting in the front road waiting for the ceremony to start and it started.

And it started, Natsu walked Sayla down to the aisle, she was wearing a white dress having diamonds in her hair, Zeref was waiting on the aisle and he was wearing a black tuxedo.

The ceremony started, Natsu took a sit next to Mira, whispering in her ear “You are beautiful”

“Do you Zeref take Sayla as your wedded wife, to love her, protect her, on health, on sickness, on richness, on poverty, so help you God?” said the priest

“Yes, I do” said Zeref

“Do you Sayla take Zeref as your wedded husband, to love him, protect him, on health, on sickness, on richness, on poverty, so help you God?” said the priest

“Yes, I do” said Sayla

“With the power invested in me by God, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride” said the priest.

Zeref and Sayla kissed for the second time that day and the left the chatredal.

At the restaurant with the wedding party

Zeref and Sayla danced their first dance on Julio Iglesias <<Historia de un amor>>

After that many others started to dance including Mira and Natsu

“Mira-chan, you know that Erza is leaving for a scholar exchange and she will return after May 1st next year” said Natsu (AN don’t worry, she will be back in future chapters and with a new plan to separate Natsu and Mira, I just gave NaMi a holiday free of trouble)

“Really?” said Mira

“Yes, she tried to replace you with her, but the school never accepted, then she tried to replace Lyon with me, so I should go with her, but the coach didn’t agree, so she will be leaving us alone for a few months” said Natsu

“That is great Natus-kun, she couldn’t ruin our Christmas or New Year’s Eve and not even Valentine ’s Day” said Mira

“I know and I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Mira

“I love you” said Mira

They had fun all night, Mira, Natsu and the band sang several songs, at sometime Sayla and Zeref left for their honey moon.

The following morning Erza and 9 others left for the exchange program.

“Are you ready for a few months of love and peace, princess?” asked Natsu

“Yes, I am Natsu-kun and I love you very much” said Mira

“And I love you more” said Natsu kissing Mira on lips.

“Natsu-kun, I know that you love me more than anything in this world” said Mira

“I know it’s early, but what if you and your family move in the mansion with us?” said Natsu

“I would love that, but let me see what my family thinks about this” said Mira with a smile

Mira and her family moved with Natsu and his family, they were a big, happy family, at first Natsu and Mira lived in separated rooms, but now they moved in the same room and the love they feel for each other increased more and more

The time passed and the winter holiday came and Mira and Natsu were happy to spend the holidays together.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 15 (The holidays of love)**

 


	15. The holidays of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for reading
> 
> 2: This chapter contains lemon scenes

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 15 (The holidays of love)**

**Last time:**

Mira and her family moved with Natsu and his family, they were a big, happy family, at first Natsu and Mira lived in separated rooms, but now they moved in the same room and the love they feel for each other increased more and more

The time passed and the winter holiday came and Mira and Natsu were happy to spend the holidays together.

Let’s start:

Just a few days before from Christmas Natsu, Mira and the rest of the family decided to go on vacation to Austria.

Mira was nervous about flying because she never flew in her life, until then; mother, father, brother and sister were in the same situation.

They were already in the plain and waiting to fly.

“Mira-chan, don’t worry, everything is going to be ok” said Natsu as he took her hand to ensure her that he was there for her as always.

“Thank you, I know that everything is going to be ok since you are here” said Mira as she kissed him.

After a few hours of flying they have finally arrived in Austria.

From the airport they headed to the holiday village owned by the Dragneel family.

“Wow, this is wonderful, it is so beautiful” said Mira to Natsu after they reached the village.

“No more beautiful then you Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Mira.

“I have never seen snow in my life, until now, thank you Natsu-kun” said Mira as she took a little snow ball in her hand.

“You had nothing to thank me, Mira-chan, we always spend Christmas and New Year’s Eve here, so it was normally that all of the family had to come” said Natsu with a smile on his face.

“Ok everyone, listen up” said Yamira as everyone turned to her

“Me and Derek will take house number one, Zeref and Sayla will take house number two, Natsu and Mira will take house number three, Emir and Cyntia will take house number four, Lissand will take house number five and Elfman will take house number six” finished Yamira.

After that she explained that each house was made for a couple, perfect for spending the perfect holiday.

Everyone went to the house given to him or her for use.

Mira and Natsu arrived at the house number three, they looked inside and they were amazed, well more Mira then Natsu because he was here before.

“Natsu-kun may I ask you a personal question?” said Mira

“You can ask me anything Mira-chan, I don’t have secrets which I will not tell you” said Natsu

“You have been here before?” asked Mira

“Yes, I have been here before, but alone, Erza had never come with me, she detests snow and she spends Christmas in warm places as Hawaii and Qatar, so this is my first Christmas with the love of my life and I don’t want the past to bother you because for me there is only one woman and that is Mira-chan” said Natsu as he figured that Mira’s true question was <<You and Erza had come here?>> and after he finished his answer he kissed Mira on the lips with so much passion that one could say they were married for years.

Mira and Natsu had a snow fight that ended in a love making session on the bedroom.

After a few days, the Christmas Eve

Mira and Natsu were decorating the tree in their house.

“Mira-chan you are very good at decorating the tree” said Natsu as he kissed her.

“Natsu-kun thank you, I am doing my best” said Mira as she returned the kiss.

After they finished they went at the dining house and they had dinner with all family.

Christmas day

One the morning

“Merry Christmas Mira-chan, you look beautiful” said Natsu as he gave Mira his gift for her; she wore a red dress with white wool.

“Merry Christmas Natsu-kun, you look good” said Mira s she gave Natsu her gift for him, he wore a Santa suit.

“Open it” said Natsu

Mira opened the gift and it was a golden bracelet with the inscription <<The most beautiful girl>> and she put it on her right hand.

“Thank you Natsu-kun, now you open mine” said Mira as she hugged him and then let him go so Natsu could open the gift.

Natsu opened the box and it was a white scarf and he put it around his neck.

“You like it? I did myself” said Mira

“I love it, thank you Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Mira.

They spent the day with the family and after the dinner they went to their houses.

**Lemon starts here**

They start kissing and by the time they reached the bedroom Mira was only in her red bra and panties and Natsu was only in his boxers.

Then Natsu removed her last two pieces of clothing.

“You are so beautiful, I love you so much” said Natsu and Mira removed his boxers

“So are you, I love you so Much” said Mira as they started kissing.

Natsu gave Mira an oral sex which brought her to climax in a few minutes; then Mira returned the favor by giving Natsu a blowjob and making him cum after a few minutes.

Mira went in all fours and Natsu penetrated her for behind.

“Natsu-kun you make me feel so good, I love you so much” said Mira between moans.

“Mira-chan I love you so much and making love with you is the most beautiful thing in this world” said Natsu as he kissed Mira’s neck and played with her breasts.

“Natsu-kun please, never leave me” said Mira

“I promise that I will always stay with you Mira-chan” said Natsu

“I am coming” said both of them and then climaxed.

Natsu and Mira made love for at least five hours and each one of them reached climax at least 10 times.

After that they went to seep in each other’s arms.

This was the perfect Christmas for both of them.

**Lemon ends here.**

The days between Christmas and New Year’s Eve: Mira, Natsu and the rest of the family spent at the mountain having fun.

New Year’s Eve at the party

Mira and Natsu arrived at the party at the 22:30, Mira was wearing a dark dress that put her body in evidence and Natsu was wearing a black suit, all the family and some others came at the party.

Mira and Natsu danced a few songs and after that they kissed under mistletoe for luck.

“Natsu-kun I hope the next year will be good” said Mira.

“It will be the best Mira-chan” said Natsu.

“Why Natsu-kun?” said Mira

“Because it has started with you, and everything that starts with you is perfect” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips.

“You are so sweet and I love you” said Mira

“And I love you more with each second” said Natsu as he and Mira kissed French.

“Take me home and make love to me my love” said Mira

“As you wish my angel” said Natsu as he picked Mira bridal style and went to their home.

**Lemon starts here**

Nats and Mira arrived at their home.

Natsu pushed the dress aside for him to have access at her pussy and he started to lick her and after a while Mira came all over Natsu’s mouth.

Then they removed all of their clothes and Mira started to give him a blowjob and a titjob at the same time.

After a few minutes Natsu cam all over Mira’s face and tits

Mira pushed Natsu down to the bed and put her pussy above his dick, slowly pushing down.

“Natsu-kun you are so big” said Mira as she put her hand over Natsu abs.

“Mira-chan you are still tight after so many nights we made love, you are still tight, the perfect girl for me” said Natsu as he played with Mira’s tits and nipple.

After a while they both came and changed their position to doggy style.

Half an hour later they came again

“Natsu-kun I want you to fuck me in my ass” said Mira

“Are you sure Mira-chan?” said Natsu

“Yes, do it” said Mira

Natsu started to penetrate Mira in her ass and he was doing it slowly, that way Mira could get used to him in her ass.

“Faster, you can get how fast you want, I am good now” said Mira

“Ok Mira-chan, if you say so” said Natsu as he started to penetrate her faster and faster.

After a while they said

“I AM COMING, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH” and they made love all night.

**Lemon ends here**

After a few days Natsu and Mira returned because the school was back and their holiday was over.

“Natsu-kun that was best holiday ever” said Mira as she kissed him when they were in their room in the mansion unpacking.

“It was just the first holiday together, we have more to come” said Natsu and he kissed Mira again and again ‘Just wait to see what I prepared you for your birthday, well ours since we both had same birthday and Valentine’s day’ thought Natsu

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 16 (A day of love)**


	16. A day of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for reading
> 
> 2: This chapter contains lemon scenes

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 16 (A day of love)**

**Last time:**

After a few days Natsu and Mira returned because the school was back and their holiday was over.

“Natsu-kun that was best holiday ever” said Mira as she kissed him when they were in their room in the mansion unpacking.

“It was just the first holiday together, we have more to come” said Natsu and he kissed Mira again and again ‘Just wait to see what I prepared you for your birthday, well ours since we both had same birthday and Valentine’s day’ thought Natsu

**Let’s start:**

After a few days

It was January 10th the birthday of both Natsu and Mira and it would be a big party held at the Dragneel mansion.

In the morning

“Happy birthday, my love” said Natsu to Mira

“Thank you, happy birthday to you too, my love” said Mira to Natsu

“Thank you, today will be the best birthday ever” said Natsu as he kissed Mira

“And why is that?” asked Mira

“Because I will spend it with the most beautiful girl in the world” said Natsu

“Oh yhea, who is that girl?” said Mira as she kissed Natsu

“You, of course, who else?” said Natsu as he kissed her back.

“That is so sweet of you” said Mira and they went downstairs.

At breakfast in the dining room

“Happy birthday you two” said Yamira, Derek, Zeref and Sayla

“Thank you very much” said Natsu and Mira

They ate breakfast and went to school because it was Friday, after school they went to the foundation and helped there.

At 20:00 o’clock they arrived home where a party was held for their birthday.

All of their friends and family were at the party.

The music, the food and the atmosphere were great.

The cake was a life sized replica of Natsu and Mira made at Carlo’s Bakery.

Then the gift opening moment came

Yamira and Derek were the first who gave their gift to the couple.

“This is our gift for you two” said Yamira

Yamira and Derek’s gift was a car key of a family car.

“Thank you mom, dad” said Natsu as he hugged Yamira and Mira hugged Derek, then they switched places Mira hugged Yamira and Natsu hugged Derek.

“You welcome” said Derek

“Our turn now” said Cyntya

Cyntia and Emir’s gift was a collection of books.

“Thank you mom, dad” said Mira as Mira hugged Cyntia and Natsu hugged Emir, then they switched places Natsu hugged Cyntia and Mira hugged Emir.

“You welcome” said Emir

“My turn nee-san” said Efman

Elfman’s gift was a cd-player

“Thank you Efman” said Mira as she and Natsu hugged him.

“You welcome” said Elfman

“It looks like it’s my turn” said Lisanna

Lisanna’s gift was a book about how to raise a baby

“Thank you” said Mira as she and Natsu hugged Lisanna.

“You welcome” said Lisanna

“Finally my turn” said Zeref

Zeref and Sayla’s gift was a penthouse on one of the best places in LA

“Thank you Zeref-nii-chan” said Natsu as he hugged Zeref and Mira hugged Sayla, then they switched places Natsu hugged Sayla and Mira hugged Zeref.

“You welcome and you will need it when you two want to be alone for a moment” said Sayla making the two turn red.

After that all the gifts were given, Mira and Natsu went to their room.

“This is my gift for you Mira-chan” said Natsu

Mira opened the gift and it was a collection of different chocolates in the world

“Thank you, I love you very much, now open mine for you” said Mira as she kissed him French.

Mira’s gift for Natsu was an autograph of Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi

“Thank you” said Natsu.

**Lemon starts here**

“I want something more from you tonight” said Mira as she dispatched all of her clothes

“I know what you want” said Natsu as he did the same.

Natsu started to kiss all over Mira’s body; he stopped a little to play with her tits and then went down to her pussy and didn’t stop until she reached her limit.

Mira returned the favor and sucked his dick until he climaxed all over her face and tits.

Then Natsu put Mira on the bed and thrusted in her from above.

“I love you Natsu-kun” said Mira between moans

“I love you Mira-chan” said Natsu as he penetrated her hard and fast.

After half an hour he reached his limit and came inside of her pussy and she came all over his dick.

Mira pushed Natsu on a chair and started to ride him.

“You are getting better and better at this Mira-chan” said Natsu

“Thank you, I tried not to disappoint you my love” said Mira as she kissed him

“You could never disappoint me my angel” said Natsu as he kissed her back

After half an hour later

“I LOVE YOU, I AM COMING” said Natsu/Mira.

Then Mira went to all four and said

“Natsu-kun my ass wants your dick”

“Ok my love” said Natsu as he thrusted Mira in the ass

After half an hour late they both came and went to sleep in each other arms.

**Lemon ends here**

Time passed and it was February 14th, Valentine’s Day

Natsu and Mira just finished school for today and they were heading towards a restaurant, the best in LA.

Natsu had the entire restaurant reserved just for the two of them.

At the entry of the restaurant Mira was served with different types of chocolate in the shape of a heart.

The interior of the restaurant was decorated according to Mira’s likings.

 “Natsu-kun, you did all of this for me” said Mira as she put her hands together under her jaw.

“Yes Mira-chan, you deserve this and more” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips.

Natsu and Mira started the dinner and ordered the food and the drinks.

“You know, you look more and more beautiful each day and with each day I love you more” said Natsu

Mira was wearing a red dress and Natsu was wearing a blue suit.

“And I love you too Natsu-kun, I couldn’t ask for a better lover than you” said Mira.

“You know, Mira-chan, I have the feeling that I have known you for my entire life” said Natsu.

“I have the same feeling about you Natsu-kun” said Mira with a smile on her face

“Mira-chan you are the most wonderful person that I had ever the pleasure of meeting” said Natsu as he started eating.

“Thank you Natsu-kun” said Mira as she did the same.

“I will always love you, no matter what Mira-chan” said Natsu

“I will always love you no matter what Natsu-kun” said Mira as the two kissed.

After they finished eating, the cake came out, but Natsu kneeled in front of Mira

The cake was a replica of Mira and Natsu kneeling in front of her, but in the cake Natsu had box in his hand, the box contained a ring, the ring, was real, not made of cake, it was made of white gold and had a blue rose on it and in the center of the rose was a diamond. The cake was made by Carlo’s Bakery

‘Oh my God, is he going to propose me?’ thought Mira

“Mira-chan, I know that we don’t know each other for long and our relation has just started, but I want to be with you forever and love you for the rest of my life, as long you let me, of course. Mirajane Strauss, do you want to be my wife?” said Natsu

“Yes, YES, **YES, _YES, Yes_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**” said Mira as she kissed him

“Natsu-kun where is the ring?” asked Mira

“He-he, is the one from the cake” said Natsu

Then Mira took the ring and put it on her finger.

Then they went to the penthouse that Zeref gave them.

**Lemon starts here**

The entire apartment was fiiled with candels, red hearts with Natsu and Mira written in the middle of them and music was played on a nice volume.

Natsu put Mira on the bed, where it was a red heart of roses, then he took off all of her clothes and Mira took his clothes off.

Mira started to suck his dick faster and faster.

Half an hour later he came on her mouth

Natsu started to squeeze Mira’s tits making her moan in pleasure.

Half an hour later she came from him squeezing and licking her nipples

Mira started to give Natsu a tits job making him climax after half an hour later all over her tits

Natsu then returned the favor and started to give Mira’s pussy attention, first fingering and then licking, after some time she climaxed.

“Mira-chan is time for the main event” said Natsu as he put his dick above Mira’s pussy

“Make me yours again” said Mira

Natus pushed in and stated to thrust in and out of her, going faster and faster, and after half an hour later of moaning and feeling pleasure, both reached heaven and came.

Then Mira rolled over and started to ride him, her favorite position of sex, allowing Natsu to play with her tits and ass, which caused more pleasure for both and after about an hour they came.

For the final round of the night Mira went on all fours and Natsu fucked her in the ass. After half an hour later they came

Mira and Natsu went to sleep in each other’s arms; they have been sleeping this way for a while now.

**Lemon ends here**

In the morning

“I can’t wait to tell everyone that you will be my wife” said Natsu as he and Mira finished dressing and were on their way to school

“Neither do I” said Mira

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 17 (Erza’s final plan)**


	17. Erza’s final plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 17 (Erza’s final plan)**

**Last time:**

In the morning

“I can’t wait to tell everyone that you will be my wife” said Natsu as he and Mira finished dressing and were on their way to school

“Neither do I” said Mira

**Let’s start**

In the car with Natsu and Mira

“Mira-chan, don’t worry about your brother and sister, I sent another car to take them to school” said Natsu.

“Thank you, Natsu-kun you are so good with me and my family” said Mira

“It is my pleasure, so don’t thank me, ok” said Natsu

“Natsu-kun, about our wedding, we didn’t choose a date to get married” said Mira

“I know. What you say about this Mira-chan: in the summer after the graduation?” said Natsu with a smile on his face.

“I like it, ok, so the wedding will be in the summer, at the beginning of July, is ok Natsu-kun” said Mira

“Yea, it’s ok with me, but we need a precise date to talk with the Mayer and the priest” said Natsu

“What about we talk with them first and then we decide on a precise date after they tell us when we could get married” said Mira

“This is perfect, you are the best; that is one of the reasons I love you” said Natsu

“I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him on the cheek.

After a while still in the car

“Natsu-kun, what if we don’t tell our colleagues at the school about the marriage, I want to tell our family first” said Mira

“I agree with you Mira-chan” said Natsu.

They reached the school and the school went normally

After school at the mansion Dragneel all family (the Strauss and the Dragneel) was there

“Mira, honey, what is with this reunion?” asked Yamira

“Mom (locking at both Yamira and Cyntia), dad (locking at both Derek and Emir), everyone, we will get married” said in perfect unison Mira and Natsu.

“Congratulations Mira honey, Natsu honey” said Yamira as she hugged Mira and Natsu

“Thank you mom” said Mira and Natsu returning the hug

“Congratulations Mira, Natsu” said Derek as he hugged Mira and Natsu

“Thank you dad” said Mira and Natsu returning the hug

“Congratulations Mira honey, Natsu honey” said Cyntia as she hugged Mira and Natsu

“Thank you mom” said Mira and Natsu returning the hug

“Congratulations Mira, Natsu” said Emir as he hugged Mira and Natsu

“Thank you dad” said Mira and Natsu returning the hug

“Congratulations Mira-nee, Natsu-nii” said Lissana as she hugged Mira and Natsu

“Thank you Lisanna” said Mira and Natsu returning the hug

 “Congratulations Mira-nee-chan, Natsu-nii” said Elfman as he hugged Mira and Natsu

“Thank you Elfman” said Mira and Natsu returning the hug

 “Congratulations Mira sis, Natsu bro” said Sayla as she hugged Mira and Natsu

“Thank you Sayla” said Mira and Natsu returning the hug

 “Congratulations Mira, Natsu” said Zeref as he hugged Mira and Natsu

“Thank you Zeref-nii-chan” said Mira and Natsu returning the hug

“When will be the wedding?” asked Yamira

“In July, we don’t have a date because we want to talk with the Mayer and the priest” said Natsu

“Tell me a date and will be done” said Zeref

“But how you will do it?” said Mira

“Just tell me a date, ok?” said Zeref

“7th of July” said Natsu and Mira

“Then 7th of July will be it” said Zeref

After that an engagement party was held at the mansion.

Time passed and Erza returned.

When Natsu and Mira reached the school in the morning they saw something the angered Natsu and made Mira cry.

The whole school was full of posters of Mira. On the poster was written that she was a bitch and she didn’t deserve Natsu.

Natsu and Mira went back to the car

“Mira-chan, stay here, I will collect all the posters and I will return to you” said Natsu

“Ok, don’t stay long” said Mira who was still crying.

Before he left, Natsu hugged Mira and said “Don’t cry honey, everything will be ok” after that he went to get all the posters and he returned to Mira a few minutes later with all the posters.

Natsu called Yamira on his way to the headmaster’s office

“Mom, I need you at school, Erza put posters with Mira calling her a bitch and if I see her now I don’t know what I will do to her, so please come to school” said Natsu to his mother.

“I will be there right away and I will take Cyntia with me, meet me at the head master’s office” said Yamira

“Ok” said Natsu as he hang up the phone and Yamira did the same.

“Let’s go to school, the kids had trouble with Erza, is time to put her in her place for good” said Yamira to Cyntia as the two went to school.

On her way to headmaster’s office Yamira encountered Erza

Slap!

Yamira gave a hard slap on Erza’s face

“You are the bitch, not Mira, she is an angel and her only crime was to love Natsu. You will pay for this, your company contract with us is over and I will talk with the headmaster about this, you better tell the truth” said Yamira and she dragged Erza to the headmaster’s office and didn’t let her say anything shocking Cyntia.

At the school in the headmaster’s office with Erza, Yamira, Cyntia, Mira, Natsu and the headmaster Makarov

“What is the problem?” asked the headmaster

“This” said Natsu as he gave the headmaster the posters.

“Who did this?” asked Makarov

Yamira looked at Erza and

“I did” said Erza

“Considering that you are an eminent student, you will not be expelled, but you will lose the presidency of student council and you will be suspended two months. Mirajane you are the victim are you ok with that?” asked the headmaster

“Yes” said Mira

“Now, all of you get out my office” said Makarov

And they got out and stopped in the courtyard to talk

“Erza, you will not do anything against Mira and Natsu, are we clear?” said Yamira

“Yes” said Erza as she left the school and went home so did Yamira and Cyntia. Natsu and Mira went to classes.

After the two months of suspension in front of everyone at the school with the Strauss family, the Dragneel family and the Scarlet family

“Mira, I want to tell you that I am truly sorry” Erza said sincerely and Mira believed her.

“Mira, honey, don’t believe her, she is trying to earn your forgiveness and mine in the process” said Yamira.

“Erza, if you truly want my forgiveness, if you don’t do anything against us anymore, I will forgive you” said Mira

“I swear on my life that from now on I will support you and Natsu. I understand that you love each other and I will be your friend if you let me” said Erza

“Ok. I will like to be your friend” said Mira as she hugged Erza, showing that they were friends from now on, or they will try almost.

“Natsu, will you forgive me, so we can be friends again?” asked Erza

“If Mira-chan forgave you, I will too, but I will keep my eyes on you, so you will not hurt Mira-chan again” said Natsu as he gave Erza a hand shake.

“I promise, I will not, but you can do that if you want” said Erza

“Congratulations you two for your future wedding” said Erza

“Thank you” said Mira.

After that all the family forgave Erza. (AN with that Erza’s scheming is out and she will not trouble Natsu and Mira from now on)

“Mira-chan, I love you with all my heart” said Natsu

“Natsu-kun, I love you with all my heart” said Mira

The two has kissed passionately and the whole audience has cheered them.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 18 (The career)**


	18. The career

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 18 (The career)**

**Last time:**

“Mira-chan, I love you with all my heart” said Natsu

“Natsu-kun, I love you with all my heart” said Mira

The two has kissed passionately and the whole audience has cheered them.

**Let’s start**

Time has passed and the graduation day came

Fairy Tail band had a meeting with a producer from a record music company.

“My name is Randy Larosa and I am a producer from Universal Music” said the producer.

“Mister Larosa what do you want from us?” said Mira

“I want to give you a contract for ten years” said Larosa

“This is a great opportunity for us” said Simon

“Yes, it is, but I want all of you, not a part, I want the whole band” said Randy

“What about concerts?” asked Natsu

“There will be three world tours, at least, and if you have success, I will extend the contract with ten years more” said Randy Larosa.

The band went out for each one of them to think about the offer.

With Simon

‘I will definitely say <<yes>> it’s a great opportunity for me and the band’ thought Simon as he returned to the meeting room.

With Gray

‘I will like to say <<yes>> but I have to know what Juvia thinks’ thought Gray and he went to see Juvia

With Juvia

‘Juvia will like to sign the contract, but Juvia needs to know what Gray-sama wants’ thought Juvia and she went to see Gray

With Mira

‘I will like to say <<yes>> but I don’t know what Natsu-kun wants, if he says <<yes>> this will be the end of his soccer career and I don’t want him to give up his dream for mine. I have to go to him and see what he wants’ thought Mira and she went to see Natsu

With Natsu

‘If I say <<yes>> it will mean that I choose music over soccer, but for my friends and for Mira-chan I will do it. Wait a minute, if I choose music, I will always be with Mira-chan, now I will definitely say <<yes>> Mira-chan and I forever together, at home, at the foundation and at work, this is a dream come true. I have to find her and tell her’ thought Natsu

With Juvia and Gray a few moments later

“Gray-sama, Juvia wants to know what Gray-sama will do?” asked Juvia

“I would like to go with the contract” said Gray

“So does Juvia” said Juvia as the two returned to the meeting room

 With Natsu and Mira

“Natsu-kun, what is your opinion about this offer?” asked Mira while the two were holding hands.

“Mira-chan, I want to say <<yes>> what about you?” said Natsu

“I want the same, but what about your soccer career?” said Mira

“I know that I give up my soccer career, but I will be with you every second of my life, besides I love music and soccer the same. I know that at some point I have to give up one of them. Don’t be sad my love, be happy, this is the first day of our life as a band for the rest of our life or at least the next ten years” said Natsu as he kissed Mira

“I guess you are right, but I don’t want you to give up something for me. We both need to be happy not just me” said Mira

“I know that is one of the reasons why I love you so much” said Natsu

“And I love you so much” said Mira as the two kissed passionately and then went to the meeting room.

In the meeting room after the whole band was in

“You thought” asked Randy

“Yes” said Natsu

“I will ask each one of you, first Simon what is your answer?” said Randy.

“Yes, I am in” said Simon with simile and shook Randy’s hand.

“Good” said Randy and Gray was next

“Gray what is your answer?” said Randy

“I agree” said Gray with a smile and shook Randy’s hand

“Good” said Randy and Juvia was next

“Juvia what is your answer?” said Randy

“Juvia is in as well” said Juvia and she hugged Randy and Gray

“Good” said Randy and Mira was next

“Mira what is your answer?” said Randy

“Yes” said Mira with a smile and kissed Natsu

“Good” said Randy and Natsu was the last

“Natsu what is your answer?” said Randy

“Of course the answer is <<yes>>” said Natsu

“Perfect, now let’s sign the contract” said Randy

Simon signed first, then after him Gray, after Gary was Jjuvia’s turn, after Juvia Mira signed and finally after Mira Natsu signed.

Then they went to the graduation ceremony

Mira finished first in her generation Erza second and Natsu third.

After the graduation ceremony with Simon and Erza

“Erza we signed a contract for ten years” said Simon

“I am glad” said Erza

“You know, if you give me an opportunity, this will be the perfect day” said Simon

“Ok, let’s try” said Erza as she kissed Simon on the lips

“I love you Erza” said Simon

“I can’t say that now, but that doesn’t mean that I will not feel the same someday. For now why don’t we go on a date later on this day?” said Erza and Simon left.

“Congratulations Erza” said Mira

“I had to move on sometime and I think Simon and I can be happy” said Erza

“Hoppe you two can” said Mira

“Did you buy your wedding dress?” said Erza

“Yes, today they will do the finishing touches” said Mira

“Will you keep the tradition about the groom not being allowed to see the dress before the wedding day?” asked Erza

 “Yes, Natsu-kun will see the dress only at the church. I am going to pick the dress with my moms and my sisters” said Mira

“Good luck” said Erza as she left

“You too” said Mira

Time passed and it was July 6th

“I can’t believe that tomorrow we get married” said Mira

“Yhea, time has flayed. It feels that I met you yesterday and became your friend, but you came to change my life for good” said Natsu

“And you changed mine in the best way” said Mira

“Mira-chan I love you” said Natsu

“Natsu-kun I love you” said Mira

And they went to sleep in each other’s arms.

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 19 (The wedding)**

 


	19. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for reading
> 
> 2: This chapter will contain a lemon

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 19 (The wedding)**

 

**Last time:**

Time passed and it was July 6th

“I can’t believe that tomorrow we get married” said Mira

“Yhea, time has flayed. It feels that I met you yesterday and became your friend, but you came to change my life for good” said Natsu

“And you changed mine in the best way” said Mira

“Mira-chan I love you” said Natsu

“Natsu-kun I love you” said Mira

And they went to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Let’s start**

In the morning after they ate breakfast. They got dressed and went to the city hall for the civilian wedding.

At the city hall the civilian wedding

Mira was dressed in a long blue dress with a bit of cleavage.

Natsu was dressed in a blue suit.

Witnesses were Zeref and Sayla

The rest of the families, the band and Erza were at the city hall as well.

The Mayer started the civilian wedding

“Is everybody ready?” said the Mayer

“Yes” said all of them

“Natsu Drageel, do you take Mirajane Strauss as your wife?” asked the Mayer

“Yes” said Natsu with a big smile on his face

“Mirajane Strauss, do you take Natsu Dragneel as your husband?” asked the Mayer

“Yes” said Mira with a big smile

“With the power invested in me by the United States of America, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride” said the Mayer

Natsu and Mira kissed and then they signed the papers together with the witnesses Zeref and Sayla.

The religious wedding at the cathedral

Mira’s bridesmaids were Lissana, Juvia, Sayla and, surprise, Erza. They were dressed in pink dresses.

Natsu’s best men were Zeref, Elfman, Gray and Simon. They were dressed in blue suits.

Natsu was at the aisle, dressed in a white suit, waiting for the bride to come.

Yamira, Cyntia and Derek were in the front row waiting for the ceremony to start.

Mira entered the cathedral with her father at her side and smiling from behind the veil. She was dressed in a white dress; the dress had flowers on it. Her hair was left loose, but she had flowers in it. Mira and Emir reached the aisle.

“Natsu, my son, I give you the most precious person in my life, besides my wife, my son and my little girl, I hope you will take care of her” said Emir

“I promise that I will do everything to keep her safe and happy” said Natsu

“Since everyone is in their place let’s start the wedding” said the priest

“You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen” said Natsu

“Thank you” said Mira.

“We gathered here to celebrate the wedding between Natsu and Mirajane. Two people that found love in each other and now they want to be united in front of God” said the priest

Yamira, Derek, Cyntia and Emir were very happy and thought ‘I can’t believe that the kids are getting maried’

“Do you Natsu take Mirajane as your wedded wife, to love her, protect her, on health, on sickness, on richness, on poverty, so help you God?” said the priest

“Yes, I do” said Natsu

“Do you Mirajane take Natsu as your wedded husband, to love him, protect him, on health, on sickness, on richness, on poverty, so help you God?” said the priest

“Yes, I do” said Mira

“Now for the vows and the rings” said the priest. Lisanna gave the priest the rings.

The rings were made of gold with an inscription, a heart, and in the middle of the heart was written NaMi

“I, Natsu Dragneel, take you Mirajane Strauss as my wedded wife, to protect you from everything, to make you the happiest woman in the world, to be the father of your children and to love you as your faithful husband, forever until death tears us apart” said Natsu as he put the ring on Mira’s finger.

“I, Mirajane Strauss, take you Natsu Dragneel as my wedded husband, to be with you when you need me, to make you the happiest man in the world, to be the mother of your children and to love you as your faithful wife forever, until death tears us apart” said Mira and she put the ring on Natsu’s finger.

“Is there anybody who opposes that this two get married?” asked the priest

Silence fell for a few moments

“With the power invested in me by God, I pronounce you husband and wife, what God united may the man not separate, you may kiss the bride” said the priest.

Natsu lifted the veil and kissed Mira on the lips. Petals of roses rained over the two.

At the restaurant the wedding party

Mira and Natsu danced on their favorite song Metallica <<Nothing else matter>> which was their couple song.

On the second song, Zeref and Sayla started to dance as well, followed by Yamira and Derek, Cyntia and Emir, Gray and Juvia and finally Erza and Simon.

Mira and Natsu cut the wedding cake, which was like a musical note made by Carlos’s Bakery and after a while they left the party.

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu and Mira reached the hotel, they booked the matrimonial room, and it left Mira speechless: on the bed it was a heart made of petals of red roses. On the floor it was a road of candles that led to the bed. Two hearts of candles contained the name <<Natsu>> and <<Mira>>. It reminded Mira of their first nigh together.

Natsu started to pull her wedding dress down, little by little, he reached her chest revealing a white bra, then he continued to pull the dress down, revealing her stomach, after that her white panties and finally her perfect legs. Then he unclipped her bra and set her breasts free, revealing them to him, they were perfect, big and felt like clouds in his hands and with a pink nipple which became erect from the cold air. Natsu pulled her panties down and revealed her pussy to him.

Natsu then took a few steps to admire her and said

“You never cease to amaze me” said Natsu

Mira started to moan as he started to kiss her from her forehead to her toes, making sure not to miss a single place.

Natsu started to focus his attention to her breasts, licking the right and squeezing the left, after a while he changed. Then he started to suck her nipple and pinch the other, this action brought Mira close to orgasm and after a few minutes she said

“I am coming Natsu-kun” and she came.

Then Natsu went down to her pussy and started to lick her juices, after a while he plaid with her pussy lips and sucked her clitoris. He pushed his tongue inside her pussy, all of these actions proved to be very efficient, making her moan his name.

“Natsu-kun, ah keep going, I am coming” said Mira as she came on his face.

Then Mira undressed him and said

“Let me suck you” said Mira

“Go ahead” said Natsu

Mira started to suck his dick, first she kissed the tip, then she put his dick in her mouth, adding more and more each time, going in and out until she managed to put his entire dick in her mouth. After a while, Natsu reached his limit and said

“Mira-chan I am coming” said Natsu

“Do it in my mouth, I want to taste you again, I love how you taste” said Mira and Natsu came in her mouth.

Then Mira wrapped her tits around his dick and started to give Natsu a titjob.

“How do my tits feel on your dick Natsu-kun? I know that you like it” asked Mira, but she already knew because of his moaning

“They feel awesome Mira-chan, as always” said Natsu

After a few minutes he reached his orgasm

“Mira-chan I am coming” said Natsu

“Do it all over my tits” said Mira and Natsu covered her tits with sperm.

Mira then cleared her tits by eating all of the sperm from them.

“Ready for the main event” asked Natsu as he positioned at her pussy

“Go ahead” said Mira and Natsu was thrusting in Mira and squeezing her tits and playing with her ass.

After a while Mira said “Faster” and Natsu moved faster and faster until

“I am about to cum” said Mira

“Me too” said Natsu

“Do it inside, I want to carry your child after this” said Mira

“I will love to have a child with you my love” said Natsu

“As I said, do it inside so I can become pregnant with our child” said Mira

“I am coming, I love you” said Natsu

“I am coming, I love you” said Mira

After that Mira rolled him over and started to ride him.

“How does it fill to be on top Mira-chan?” asked Natsu as he squeezed her tits and sucked her nipple

“It feels great” said Mira as she played with Natsu’s abs

After half an hour they came

“Can you go one last round Natsu-kun?” asked Mira

“Yes, anything for you my love” said Natsu as he watched Mira who went into all fours

“Come and take me Natsu-kun” said Mira

“I will my love” said Natsu as he penetrated her from behind in her ass.

“This position feels great as always” said Mira after a few minutes

“It is my favorite, you know that don’t you?” said Natsu

 After a while they said

“I AM COMING, I LOVE YOU NATSU-KUN/MIRA-CHAN” and they came.

**Lemon ends here**

The next morning

**_ “Mira-chan I WILL love you forever” said Natsu _ **

**_ “Natsu-kun I WILL love you forever” said Mira _ **

As the sun rose the two kissed

Next time in **I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 20 (Epilogue)**

 


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**I wish my girlfriend were more like you Chapter 20 (Epilogue)**

**Let’s start**

This is the epilogue of this story

First, Fairy Tail band became the most loved rock band. Every member of the band made lots of money and were known in the whole world.

Erza married Simon a few years after Natsu and Mira’s wedding; they never had children, but they adopted a few and were happy together.

Gray and Juvia had a san named Sliver

Yamira and Derek stayed married and were happy raising their grandchildren.

Cyntia and Emir stayed married and were happy raising their grandchildren.

Lisanna married Larcade and had two children, Adrian and Mark.

Elfman married Evergren and had one little girl named Fraya.

Zeref and Sayla had two boys, Randy and John.

Mira and Natsu had three little girls named Yamira-Sayla, Cyntia-Lissana and Mira-Simona.

They lived happily ever after.

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: It was fun to write this story.
> 
> 2: I hope that you had fun reading it.
> 
> 3: I will make a new story soon.


End file.
